Tino y la fábrica de salmiakki
by Nemu Black Parade
Summary: Tino es un niño finlandés que sueña con entrar en la fábrica de sus sueños. ¿Será capaz de encontrar el Salmiakki Dorado, su billete de entrada para ese lugar? ¿Y quién es el misterioso señor Oxenstierna que dirige ese negocio? SuFin. Shota. Basado en "Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate" de Roald Dahl y en la película de Tim Burton.
1. Prólogo

**Llevaba tiempo deseando hacer algo así xDDD Y qué mejor oportunidad para hacerlo que ahora que me lo pidió mi amiga _yuikominamoto_ a cambio de un pequeño (gran) favor. **

**Aprovecho para decir que NO, no voy a abandonar mi serie original. Voy a hacer las dos cosas. Aunque cueste. Pero me da igual x)**

**Importante: no saltarse nunca este prólogo. El resto de la historia podría resultar confusa si no se lee todo.**

**Basado en "Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate", con sus obvios y pequeños cambios. No reclamo ningún derecho sobre el libro ni sobre las películas (y menos sobre la primera, la odio).**

_**Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece, es exclusiva propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. **_

**¡Dentro fic!**

* * *

No hace mucho, en las afueras de Helsinki, vivía una humilde familia en una todavía más humilde y antigua casita de madera. Esta familia se llamaba Väinämöinen, y estaba compuesta por siete personas: los abuelos paternos, Ukko y Akka Väinämöinen; los abuelos maternos, Tapio y Mielikki Koivurinnen; Kave e Ilmatar, los señores Väinämöinen; y, por último, el benjamín de la familia, el pequeño Tino Väinämöinen.

Los siete vivían en aquella cabaña, pequeña y acogedora, aunque antigua. Había pertenecido en total a siete generaciones de los Väinämöinen, y los estragos del tiempo que había pasado se hacían notar con crueldad: había en las paredes numerosas rendijas que permitían el paso del aire, helado; el horno de piedra se atascaba con mucha frecuencia, haciendo que el humo, en vez de salir por la chimenea, anegara toda la planta baja, haciendo que los ancianos miembros de la familia (que llevaban como veinte años sin poder salir de una amplia cama de matrimonio, la única en toda la casa) tosieran sin parar; y, además, todos los veranos el techo se agujereaba, lo cual ponía en movimiento al señor Väinämöinen y a Tino, quienes tardaban en repararlo todo un día.

En la parte de atrás, lindando con el bosque, había un pequeño jardincito que empleaban como huerta. En ella plantaban básicamente patatas y repollo, necesarios para la manutención de la familia, aunque también crecían arbustos de bayas en la zona más alejada de la casa. Hasta unos años antes del nacimiento de Tino, los abuelos Koivurinnen solían trabajar en ella junto con la señora Väinämöinen, mientras los abuelos y el señor Väinämöinen estaban fuera, con sus respectivos empleos; pero, a medida que fue pasando el tiempo, la señora Väinämöinen acabó siendo la única en trabajar en la huerta (junto con la ocasional ayuda de Tino), y el señor Väinämöinen se convirtió en el único con empleo estable en la familia.

No eran ricos; por más que lo intentaban, no conseguían vender lo poco que les sobraba de lo que cultivaban, y el poco dinero que entraba en la casa gracias al trabajo del señor Väinämöinen apenas llegaba para cubrir sus necesidades. Tanto era así que, como no se podían permitir más camas, Tino y sus padres dormían en colchones viejos extendidos en el suelo, en el ático, y su dieta, consistente en _reikäleipä_ y mantequilla para el desayuno, _kaalikäärylet_ para la comida y _helmipuuro_ para la cena, se debía en su mayor parte a lo sacado de las cosechas.

A Tino no le desagradaba tanto aquel estilo de vida. Disfrutaba mucho escuchando las fantásticas historias que sus abuelos le contaban, le gustaba mucho salir al bosque para coger bayas y siempre ayudaba cuanto podía y sin quejarse. Pero había veces que, en su habitación, suspiraba, melancólico, pensando en todo lo que había visto aquel día.

Había algo que le gustaba mucho más que las historias, las bayas y corretear por el bosque, algo que hacía que se sintiera insatisfecho cada vez que tenía que comer el casi insípido _helmipuuro_. Lo que más le gustaba a Tino en el mundo era el salmiakki.

Cada vez que iba a la escuela, veía cajas y cajas de salmiakki expuestas en los escaparates de las tiendas de golosinas, y pasaba horas mirándolas con la nariz pegada al cristal y babeando, fascinado. También las veía, por supuesto, asomando desde los bolsillos de los pantalones y chaquetas de los demás niños, quienes se comían el contenido ante sus ojos, lo cual suponía una tortura mayor para el pobre Tino, quien solamente se podía permitir comer aquel manjar de dioses una vez al año, el día de su cumpleaños.

Pero lo que más le torturaba no era las tentadoras cajas que no podía comprar, las caras de los niños al comer un dulce que no le ofrecían ni los momentos de hambre en los que soñaba más que nunca con tener una cajita en sus manos. En la ciudad, perfectamente visible desde su ventana, había una fábrica de salmiakki. Pero no cualquier fábrica de salmiakki. Se trataba de la Fábrica Oxenstierna, la más famosa e importante en el mundo entero.

La Fábrica Oxenstierna era un edificio alto, rodeado por un amplio patio a su vez protegido por una enorme muralla y portones de hierro que dejaban ver por entre sus rejas aquella maravillosa fábrica. No obstante, y a pesar del humo que salía por las chimeneas, los apetitosos y envolventes aromas del caramelo derretido, del chocolate, del azúcar y, cómo no, del salmiakki, aquel lugar aparecía solitario y vacío. Nunca se había abierto una puerta o ventana en aquel edificio, y nunca nadie había salido o entrado. Según le había contado su abuelo Ukko, que había trabajado en aquella fábrica en su juventud para el abuelo del señor Oxenstierna, desde las misteriosas aparición y desaparición del actual dueño, lo único que salía de allí eran camiones repletos de cajas y cajas de Salmiakki Oxenstierna, listas para vender.

Así y todo, pese a las excentricidades del misterioso señor Oxenstierna, Tino miraba a la fábrica y, suspirando, fantaseaba con poder visitar aquel fascinante lugar, aunque sólo fuera por un día...

* * *

**Reikäleipä: tipo de pan de centeno finlandés.**

**Kaalikäärylet: repollo relleno.**

**Helmipuuro: gachas de patata.**

**Lo sé, muy corto. No me gustan los capítulos cortos, pero no voy a hacer un prólogo de diez páginas. Prometo que los demás serán más largos.**

**Reviews, por favor. Necesito vuestro ánimo y apoyo ahora que el tiempo se me echa encima (tengo un montonazo de compromisos ineludibles en los próximos días T_T). Aparte de críticas de lo que hago bien y mal y etcétera.**

**¡Hasta pronto!**


	2. La Fábrica Oxenstierna

**Otro capítulo corto. Qué asco. (Es que no me gustan xDU)**

** Ya avanzamos en la trama, ya averiguaremos un poquito más sobre el misterioso dueño de la fábrica de salmiakki... y ya tengo ganas de empezar con los Billetes Dorados u_u**

**Bueno...**

_**No reclamo ningún derecho sobre "Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate".**_

_**Axis Powers Hetalia no es mío, pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.**_

**¡Dentro fic!**

* * *

Como cada noche, tras terminarse su diminuto tazón de _helmipuuro_, Tino fue a visitar a sus abuelos.

Aquél era el momento preferido del día para los ancianos, aquello por lo que esperaban durante el día en los pocos momentos en los que no dormitaban. Cada vez que oían la puerta abrirse y la alegre voz de su nieto decir "_Hyvää yötä (Buenas noches)_, _isoisä (abuelo)_ Ukko e _isoäiti (abuela) _Akka, _isoisä _Tapio e _isoäiti_ Mielikki, moi~", parecía operarse un cambio muy radical en ellos: sus mejillas, pálidas durante el día, se llenaban de color; sus labios, arrugados y resecos, esbozaban amplias sonrisas sin esfuerzo; y sus ojos, normalmente apáticos y sin brillo, resplandecían con enorme gozo y alegría al ver al pequeño Tino, el orgullo de sus vidas. Los cuatro parecían olvidar en aquel instante su cansancio y el dolor de sus cuerpos para sentarse en la cama y, con voces juveniles y vibrantes, entretenían a su nieto con diversas historias. A veces, los señores Väinämöinen se acercaban al marco de la puerta y los miraban; así, la familia entera conseguía olvidar durante unos instantes la pobreza en la que vivían.

Pero, aquel día, Tino había sido totalmente incapaz de dejar de pensar en la fábrica de salmiakki, por lo que, al entrar en el cuarto de sus abuelos, se sentó en su cama y les preguntó:

–¿Es verdad que la Fábrica de Salmiakki Oxenstierna es la más grande del mundo?

Al oír eso, el abuelo Ukko estuvo al borde de un infarto.

–¿Que si es verdad? –casi gritó, coreado por los demás– ¡_Jumala (Por Dios)_, por supuesto que es verdad! ¡La Fábrica Oxenstierna es mil veces más grande que cualquier otra! ¿Es que acaso lo dudabas?

–¿Y es verdad también que el señor Oxenstierna es el fabricante de dulces más ingenioso del mundo?

–Mi querido Tino... –empezó el abuelo Ukko, acercándose más al niño con una sonrisa en sus labios–, el señor Oxenstierna es el MEJOR fabricante del mundo, el más inteligente, el más creativo, el más... ¡Madre mía, creía que todos lo sabían!

–Pero, _isoisä_, yo sabía que era muy famoso y muy ingenioso...

–¿Ingenioso? –exclamó el anciano– ¡Es más que eso! ¡Es... _voi luoja (Ay, Dios mío)_... no sé cómo decirlo... es un mago! ¡Es, indiscutiblemente, el mejor en su profesión, el más...! –se llevó una mano al corazón– _Jumala_, creo que me va a dar algo...

–Vamos, vamos, no te pases, querido –se rió la abuela Akka, atrayendo al pequeño Tino hacia sí–. No le hagas caso, cielo –le susurró a éste, divertida–, tú y yo sabemos muy bien que tu abuelo es bastante cuentista, a pesar de sus años.

–¡No soy un cuentista! –replicó el aludido, ofendido, sentándose con la espalda muy recta– ¡Era que me parecía muy extraño que nuestro _pojanpoika (nieto) _no supiera nada de la Fábrica Oxenstierna!

–Ukko, lo único que le dijiste de la Fábrica Oxenstierna fue que habías trabajado en ella –replicó el abuelo Tapio, mirándolo con severidad.

El abuelo Ukko se sorprendió lo indecible.

–¿Es eso cierto? –preguntó, incrédulo, mirando con asombro al resto de los ocupantes de aquella amplia cama. Tino sonrió, algo apenado.

–Es cierto,_ isoisä _–respondió, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo– Me lo dijiste una noche, pero luego te quedaste dormido...

–¡Me encantan las fresas! –intervino la abuela Mielikki, sonriendo como una niña, haciendo que el silencio se impusiera momentáneamente en aquel cuartito. Todos se la quedaron mirando, extrañados y comprensivos, para después dirigir nuevamente su atención a Tino.

–O sea, ¿que no te hablé de la fábrica? –Tino negó con la cabeza, y el abuelo Ukko se llevó las manos a la cabeza, escandalizado– ¡_Voi luoja_, qué vergüenza de _isoisä_ tienes!

–¿Me vas a hablar de ella? –se emocionó el pequeño, sonriente, y el abuelo Ukko le pasó un brazo por el otro.

–Por supuesto que sí –sonrió éste, y empezó su historia.

–Los Oxenstierna eran una familia de origen sueco que, desde hace muchos años, se dedicaban a vender dulces y caramelos; pero no fue hasta hace cincuenta años, cuando se vinieron a Finlandia, cuando pasaron de vender los dulces de otros a producir los suyos propios –el abuelo Ukko sonrió ampliamente, como un niño con una bolsa de caramelos, y no pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de los demás hasta que la tos del abuelo Tapio lo sacó de su ensoñación–. Huy, perdóname, Tino... ¿Por dónde iba? ¡Ah, sí! Recuerdo cuando llegaron aquí. En sus comienzos, dirigían una pequeña confitería... ésa que ahora conoces como Chocolates Zwingli... y yo trabajé para ellos, fui su primer empleado –su alegría era tanta y tan contagiosa que hasta la abuela Mielikki, sorda como una tapia, sonrió y palmoteó, encantada–. El señor Oxenstierna era un hombre atento y encantador, aunque algo reservado, al que le encantaba experimentar con los dulces; y, aunque sus primeros intentos no salieron bien (como por ejemplo, aquel desastroso caramelo de fresa relleno de salmiakki, o sus pastelitos de salmiakki rellenos de zumo de limón), él jamás se rindió hasta que, finalmente, produjo su primer dulce, el salmiakki relleno de chocolate.

.–Con eso, revolucionó completamente el mercado de salmiakki, aunque fue su hijo, Oskar Oxenstierna, quien llegó a lo más alto en materia de dulces, no sólo de salmiakki. Él fue el creador del chicle de salmiakki que podías hinchar e hinchar hasta conseguir llenar tu habitación de globos que jamás estallaban, del helado de salmiakki que no se derretía nunca, de los globos de caramelo... Tan rápido progresó que, en sólo tres años, consiguió tener una fábrica propia y vender su propia línea de dulces. Y, una vez se impuso como marca independiente, avanzó todavía más en sus progresos. Tenías que habernos visto en la fábrica. ¡Menudo lío se montaba cada vez que el señor Oxenstierna venía con un nuevo dulce de salmiakki o cambiaba algún ingrediente!- el brillo de ensoñación volvió a sus ojos- Pero trabajábamos muy bien, y el señor Oxenstierna era muy generoso además de brillante, por lo que todo nos iba muy bien.

.–Por desgracia, los demás fabricantes de dulces se pusieron muy celosos de las creaciones del señor Oxenstierna, tanto que hasta enviaron espías a trabajar a la fábrica para así poder averiguar cómo fabricar cada dulce. Estos espías, haciéndose pasar por inofensivos obreros, consiguieron ganarse la confianza del pobre señor Oxenstierna y consiguieron echar mano hasta de las recetas más secretas.

Tino, que, hasta aquel momento, había estado escuchando a su abuelo con las mejillas rojas de la excitación, aprovechó la pausa que tomó el anciano para coger aire para manifestar su descontento.

–¡Eso es jugar sucio! –protestó el niño, cruzándose de brazos, enfadadísimo, aunque luego agregó con voz tímida–...y, al final, ¿consiguieron divulgar los secretos?

–Eso parece –asintió, lánguido, el abuelo Ukko–, porque, al poco tiempo, Empresas Bonnefoy produjo un tipo de helado de rosas que jamás se derretía; luego, la Factoría Vanderhoeven creó un chicle con el que podías hacer globos que duraban días; y, no mucho después, Chocolates Beilschmidt hizo los Super Awesome's Globos de Caramelo que podías hinchar para luego reventarlos y comerlos.

.–El señor Oxenstierna, por aquellas alturas, estaba tan desesperado por culpa de los espías que cerró la fábrica y, junto con su pequeño hijo, desapareció del mapa. Durante varios años, la Fábrica Oxenstierna no produjo ni un mísero salmiakki, y la gente estuvo muy apenada, lamentándose del amargo destino de aquel hombre tan bueno e ingenioso. Pero, un día, la gente notó que empezaba a salir humo de las chimeneas y se emocionó. Lo recuerdo muy bien. Se oían cosas como "¡Ha vuelto! ¡El señor Oxenstierna ha vuelto!", "¡Qué alegría!", "¡Volverá a producir salmiakki y caramelos!" y estaban todos muy emocionados, yendo en tropel a la fábrica esperando ver al señor Oxenstierna frente a las puertas, dándoles la bienvenida. Pero no había nadie.

.–La gente, intrigada, se preguntaba cómo era posible que la fábrica estuviera cerrada pero que se estuviera produciendo salmiakki, pero acabó rindiéndose y dejándolo ir, y así estuvo funcionando la fábrica en los últimos diez años. Debo decir que ahora, cada vez que crea algo nuevo, ya nadie puede copiárselo. Es estupendo, ¿verdad?

Tino estaba que no cabía en sí de excitación y medio saltaba sobre la cama, energético y ansioso de más historias.

–¿Y no se sabe nada más de él? ¿Quiénes trabajan allí? ¿Hizo algo cuando desapareció? –lo bombardeó a preguntas, evidentemente emocionado, y el abuelo Ukko, sonriendo, se dispuso a contar más cuando, sin avisar, la señora Väinämöinen entró en el cuarto y rodeó a su hijo con sus delgados brazos.

–Lo siento, cariño, pero es tarde, has de ir a dormir.

–Pero _äiti (mamá)_–protestó–, yo quiero oír las historias de los abuelos...

–Ya las oirás mañana...

–Eso es –sonrió el abuelo Ukko, acariciando la cabeza de su nieto–. Te contaré el resto mañana.

* * *

***se estampa la cabeza contra la pared* Me odio, me odio, me odio...**

**Reviews, por favor. Necesito las críticas para mejorar y no perder la fe en mí misma... creo que me voy a dormir... ¡pero enviádmelos, por favor!**

**¡Hasta otra!**


	3. El príncipe de Polonia y el gran sorteo

**Lamento la tardanza, chicas, y todavía más teniendo en cuenta este capítulo tan corto. Estuve de vacaciones hasta el día diez, y, cuando llegué, tuve que ponerme a descansar y a preparar un capítulo de la otra serie que llevo. Por no decir que acabo de comprometerme para dos one-shots más... No, si... ¡es que no paro!**

**Bueno, no quiero robar más tiempo, así que...**

_**Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece, es exclusiva propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.**_

_**"Charlie y la Fábrica de Chocolate" no es mío en absoluto, todos los derechos reservados a Roald Dahl.**_

**¡Dentro fic!**

* * *

A la noche siguiente, el abuelo Ukko, tras un par de carraspeos, prosiguió su historia frente a un emocionado Tino.

–¿Por dónde iba? Humm... te conté hasta la parte en la que vuelve... ¿cierto? Bueno, pues... la composición de sus dulces no es lo único que permanece oculto en esa fábrica, hoy en día...

–¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó el niño, sin entender nada, y el abuelo Ukko, divertido, le acarició la cabeza.

–Mira, Tino... tú pasas por delante de esa fábrica cada día, ¿no es así? –Tino asintió con lentitud– ¿Viste alguna vez, en algún momento, que entrara o saliera gente de allí?

–No, _isoisä (abuelo) _–contestó Tino, empezando a comprender lo que le quería decir su abuelo Ukko–. Siempre que paso por ahí, está cerrada a cal y canto. Nunca hay nadie fuera del edificio.

Los ojos del abuelo Ukko resplandecieron ante la respuesta, y éste, con una sonrisa, continuó.

–Las fábricas no son tan tranquilas, por lo general –anunció, animado, y le sonrió–. Siempre hay gente entrando y saliendo, hay mucho ruido, mucho movimiento... Pero ésa, en cambio, parecería abandonada de no ser porque salen de ella muchas cajas llenas de dulces y salmiakki. Nadie, en realidad, sabe quién trabaja allí... aunque hubo gente que se quedó a espiar con prismáticos, y todos ellos afirman haber visto personas de tamaño diminuto... Para que te hagas una idea de lo pequeños que son, apenas si te llegarían por la cintura...

–Moi, eso es una tontería –afirmó el pequeño, frunciendo el entrecejo– Es imposible que haya gente así de pequeñita.

–Tal vez, pero es lo que dicen... –suspiró el anciano, encogiéndose de hombros.

La abuela Akka, tranquila y sonriente, atrajo al pequeño Tino hacia sí y, abrazándolo y mimándolo, se dirigió a su marido.

_–Rakas (Querido) _–habló con voz dulce, mirándolos a ambos con cariño–, ¿por qué no le cuentas a Tino la historia del _Prinssi (Príncipe)_ Feliks _Puolan (de Polonia)_? Estoy segura de que le encantará oírla.

Como respuesta, el abuelo Ukko soltó una sonora carcajada a la que se le unieron todos; hasta el abuelo Tapio, conocido por su extrema seriedad, sonrió ante la mención de aquel personaje. Tino, sin saber por qué se reían, los miró a todos hasta que, por fin, se calmaron.

_–Anteeksi (Perdónanos)_, Tino –se disculpó el abuelo Ukko, ya calmado, mientras se secaba las lágrimas que la risa había hecho aflorar a sus ojos–. Pero es que... puff... no sabría explicártelo...

–Dime qué le pasó, _isoisä _–pidió, muy interesado, y lo miró atentamente.

–Bueno... –el abuelo Ukko se aclaró la garganta y empezó.

–Hace muchos años, en el lejano país de_ Puolassa (Polonia)_, vivía un excéntrico _prinssi_ llamado Feliks Lukasiewicz que, un día, llamó al señor Oxenstierna para pedirle que le construyera un palacio hecho enteramente de salmiakki.

.–El señor Oxenstierna, junto con su pequeño hijo, vino a _Puolassa_ a cumplir tan extraña petición, y así empezó un arduo proyecto que tardó meses en efectuarse. Siguiendo las órdenes del _prinssi_ Feliks, el señor Oxenstierna construyó un magnífico palacio de ocho pisos hecho enteramente de salmiakki: los ladrillos, así como el cemento que los unía, era salmiakki; el revestimiento de la fachada era de salmiakki; las tejas eran finas láminas de salmiakki, prensadas unas contra otras; las puertas, los muebles, las escaleras, hasta los caballos del establo. Todo estaba hecho de salmiakki. ¡Hasta el agua que caía cuando abrías los grifos era salmiakki derretido!

.–Cuando terminó de construir el palacio, el señor Oxenstierna se dirigió al _prinssi_ y le dijo:

_–Aquí tiene su palacio, tal y como me lo pidió, señor. Pero, si quiere mi opinión, debería empezar a comérselo ahora: con las lluvias que están haciendo, se le pudrirá en pocos días. Sería una pena que esto se desaprovechase, ¿no cree?_

.–¿Adivinas qué le respondió el _prinssi_ Feliks?

_–O sea, como que no. ¡No pienso comer mi hermosa y chachi pistachi casa! ¡O sea, como que eso no es nada cool! ¡Viviré en ella, con Tor, y seremos muy felices en nuestro súper nidito de amor!_

.–El señor Oxenstierna y el tal "Tor" trataron de hacerle cambiar de idea, pero no había manera de que el terco _prinssi_ diera su brazo a torcer; por lo que, harto de discutir, el señor Oxenstierna y su hijo se volvieron a _Suomi (Finlandia)_, dándole vía libre al _prinssi_ para que se mudara al palacio, junto con su pobre amante.

.–Por un tiempo, todo fue bien; pero, efectivamente, por culpa de las lluvias, el palacio entero se reblandeció y se pudrió, quedando todo pringoso, semilíquido y de color verdeazulado. El _prinssi_ Feliks, que dormía la siesta en la cama, abrazado a su amante, se despertó al caerle salmiakki del techo, ¡y cuentan que los berridos que pegó al encontrarse el pelo lleno de salmiakki y moho se oyeron en kilómetros a la redonda! "¡_AAAAAH! ¡MI PELOOO! ¡ESTO SÍ QUE NO ES COOL! ¡SÁLVAME, TOOOOR!_"

Por entonces, el pequeño Tino reía a más y mejor en el regazo de su abuela, con las lágrimas corriendo por sus sonrosadas mejillas. Sus abuelos, alborozados, corearon sus risas, y, por un momento, la felicidad reinó en aquella pobre y desnuda habitación. Aunque aquella atmósfera risueña y tranquila no tardó nada en romperse.

Sin previo aviso, la puerta de la casita se abrió de par en par, dejando entrar una gélida ráfaga de aire acompañada de unos cuantos copos de nieve, y, con la misma rapidez, el señor Väinämöinen entró y cerró la puerta. Pese a su cansancio, el hombre estaba lleno de energía: animado, no paraba de agitar un periódico por encima de su cabeza, y, en sus ojos amoratados por el frío y las ojeras, una chispa de excitación bailaba, vivaz.

–¡Ilmatar! ¡Tino! –vociferó, y su alegre voz retumbó en toda la casa. Tino oyó los apresurados pasos de su madre y el breve intercambio de cuchicheos que se produjo entre ambos antes de que entraran en la habitación de los abuelos.

–¡Tino, hijo mío! –exclamó el señor Väinämöinen, y, exultante de alegría, fue a la cama de los abuelos y, tras arrancar al niño del regazo de la abuela Akka, lo estrechó contra sí.

–M... moi, _isä (papi)_... –murmuró Tino, luchando por respirar, y su padre depositó un rasposo beso en su mejilla.

–Mira, no te vas a creer lo que acabo de ver –sin poder esperar más, el señor Väinämöinen desplegó el periódico que apretaba en su mano y se lo enseñó a todos, sonriendo.

En el sucio y arrugado periódico, el titular proclamaba, con letras bien grandes: "LA FÁBRICA OXENSTIERNA SE ABRIRÁ, POR FIN, PARA UNOS POCOS AFORTUNADOS"

La sorpresa no tardó en dibujarse en las caras de todos. Hasta Tino, que aún seguía en el regazo de su padre, había podido verlo por el rabillo del ojo. No era necesario decir que aquella noticia le había arrancado una gran sonrisa.

–¡Léela, léela, moi! –pidió, tan excitado como su padre. Éste, sonriendo con orgullo, se sentó en una silla y, tras acomodar a Tino en sus piernas, empezó a leer.

"Éste fue el comunicado que recibió nuestra editorial, a las 08.30 de la mañana de hoy:

_Yo, Oskar Oxenstierna, actual propietario de la Fábrica Oxenstierna, he decidido que voy a invitar a cinco niños a visitar mi fábrica. Debo indicar, no obstante, que la selección de mis futuros invitados la decidirán los Salmiakkis Dorados. Así pues, ¡buscad estos Salmiakkis Dorados! Estos pequeños dulces de oro están enviándose y vendiéndose por todo el mundo, listos y preparados para que alguien abra su caja y los encuentre. Sólo aquellos niños que posean un Salmiakki Dorado podrán entrar en mi fábrica en el día especificado._

_Les deseo mucha suerte en su búsqueda. ¡Espero poder verles pronto!_

_Firmado, Oskar Oxenstierna_"

Tino, que lo había escuchado todo con la cara colorada de la emoción, soltó un gritito de alegría y saltó del regazo del señor Väinämöinen.

–¡Un sorteo para ir a la fábrica, moi! ¡Qué bien! –chilló, emocionadísimo, mientras corría de un lado a otro, pero su entusiasmo se apagó en seguida al darse cuenta de un importante detalle– Pero yo nunca podría ganarlo... sólo puedo tener una cajita al año... –bajó la cabeza, alicaído, y el resto de su familia se sintió mal al ver su desánimo.

–No pasa nada, cariño –susurró, cariñosa, la señora Väinämöinen, y abrazó a su hijo–. Aunque tú sólo tengas una al año, es igual de probable que te toque a ti que a otro niño.

–¿Que has perdido tu dentífrico? –preguntó, sorprendida, la abuela Mielikki– Eso es imposible, estaba en el baño.

Ignorando a la abuela Mielikki, los abuelos Väinämöinen sonrieron con algo de tristeza.

–Tu _äiti (madre)_ tiene razón, también a ti podría tocarte... –dijo la abuela Akka, sin mucha convicción, pero la voz grave y sonora del abuelo Tapio se impuso sobre todas las demás.

–Dejad de intentar meterle fantasías al niño –ladró, posando en cada uno de ellos una mirada severa–. No hagáis que sienta ilusiones por algo imposible. ¿Es que no sois capaces de ver, ni por un minuto, que los ganadores serán aquellos que se puedan permitir comprar chucherías a diario? Nosotros sólo podemos ofrecerle una cajita por año. Necesitaría mucha suerte para que un milagro así ocurriese.

El discurso del abuelo Tapio los bajó a todos de la nube, y sólo entonces se dieron cuenta de la imposibilidad de ganar tan fantástico sorteo. Las sonrisas se borraron de todos los rostros, siendo sustituidas por caras melancólicas y pensativas. La excepción fue Tino, que, sin dejar de sonreír, subió a la cama y se acomodó en el regazo del abuelo Tapio.

–De todos modos, aunque no pudiera obtener un Salmiakki Dorado... –murmuró, abrazándose a su abuelo– seguiría teniendo el salmiakki... y seguiría teniéndoos a todos vosotros, moi –su sonrisa se amplió, si bien aparecía levemente ensombrecida por la tristeza.

* * *

**Lo sé, un capítulo muy corto. ¡Prometo solemnemente que los siguientes serán más largos y mejores! ¡Palabra de buena scout!**

**_perritolabrador2_: Lo siento muchísimo, pero eso no podrá ser. Prusia ya ha tenido su aparición estelar como chocolatero robaideas y Rusia ya tiene papel fijo, pero no será niño escogido. ¡Ya verás por qué!**

**_merry kirkland_: Gracias por tu apoyo. Si no fuera por ti y por _yuikominamoto_, ya hace que habría borrado esto.**

**¡Reviews! Para mejorar, saber si os gusta y todo eso. Y, una vez más... ¡perdón por tardar!**

**¡Hasta más ver!**


	4. El primer Salmiakki Dorado

**Perdón por la tardanza, he estado MUY liada. Ya sabéis, con eso de la vuelta al instituto, aparte de que tengo otra serie que hacer... y estoy preparando una doble sorpresa para dentro de dos semanas, o así... En resumen, que estoy a todo :_D**

**Bueno, no robaré más tiempo.**

_**Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece a mí, es exclusiva propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya-san.**_

_**No reclamo ningún derecho acerca de "Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate".**_

**¡Dentro fic!**

* * *

–No se ve, no se ve... ¡Ahí, casi! ¡Casi! _Perkele (Maldita sea)_, ahora no se ve...

Esto fue lo primero que oyó el pequeño Tino al llegar a casa al día siguiente, después de un duro día de colegio en el que todos hablaban con entusiasmo del señor Oxenstierna y los Salmiakkis Dorados. Perplejo, Tino avanzó con cautela hacia la fuente de aquellas extrañas exclamaciones –la habitación de sus abuelos– y empujó la puerta con toda la suavidad que pudo para no ser descubierto, hasta conseguir una diminuta rendija por la que pudo mirar cómodamente.

Al otro lado de la puerta, sus abuelos, sentados sobre la cama, miraban fijamente al viejo televisor del abuelo Tapio e increpaban a alguien que no podía ver. El maltratado aparato no hacía más que emitir intermitentemente rayas y puntitos de todos los colores, con alguna imagen borrosa de por medio. Esto parecía irritar sobremanera a los ancianos, puesto que protestaban y gruñían cada vez más alto.

"¿Qué estará pasando ahí dentro?", se preguntó Tino, curioso, y observó con interés cómo la abuela Akka blandía su bastón, exhortando a quien quiera que estuviera arreglando la televisión a que se diera más prisa.

Por fin, y para gran alivio de los ancianos, la pantalla parpadeó y emitió un chasquido, tras el cual miles de imágenes en color empezaron a desfilar frente a sus ojos. La abuela Akka, más tranquila, bajó el bastón, y el que había arreglado la tele apareció detrás del televisor, aliviado y satisfecho. Tino ahogó un grito de sorpresa al ver que se trataba de su padre. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera salido antes del trabajo?

–Bueno, creo que ya está –declaró el señor Väinämöinen, alegre, y se secó el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano–. Aguantará si nadie le da ningún golpe, aunque, hablando de golpes... –miró de reojo a la abuela Akka, muy serio–. _Äiti (Mamá)_, no era necesario que sacaras el bastón. Me hiciste daño. Además, tampoco era tan necesario que estuvierais presionándome tanto. Casi me provocáis un infarto entre todos.

–Como si tal cosa fuera a pasar –dijo ella como si nada, aunque Tino adivinó por cómo hablaba que estaba bromeando–. Tienes la salud de hierro de mi familia, puedes aguantar lo que sea. Además, ¡estabas yendo muy lento! ¡Se supone que esto tenía que ser una sorpresa para Tino! ¡Si hubiera entrado mientras arreglabas ese cacharro, se la habrías estropeado!

El señor Väinämöinen suspiró largamente, con una sonrisilla de pena en sus agrietados labios.

–Ya lo sé, _äiti_... Aunque no vaya a poder participar, por lo menos, podrá ver cómo va... –dicho esto, miró henchido de orgullo a la televisión, regocijándose por anticipado con la alegría que seguro tendría su pequeño hijo.

Tino, emocionado al ver lo que habían hecho por él, abrió la puerta y se arrojó a los brazos de su padre.

...

Aquella noche, la familia entera, nerviosa y expectante, se apostó delante del televisor y se lo quedó mirando fijamente, a la espera de nuevas noticias relativas a los Salmiakkis Dorados, y, tras largos minutos de agonía, fueron recompensados con la imagen de un niño rubio y sonriente con una caja de salmiakki abierta, en la que un pequeño objeto dorado brillaba a la luz del flash de las cámaras.

–¿Tan pronto? ¿En serio? –preguntó Tino, extrañado e impresionado ante la buena suerte que el primer elegido había tenido, para luego sumirse de nuevo en el silencio.

La imagen cambió, dando paso al plató del telediario, y la presentadora, una joven pequeñita y entusiasta con una larga cabellera castaño oscuro adornada con florecitas rosas, saludó alegre a la cámara.

–_Xiàw__ǔ__ h__ǎ__o (Buenas tardes)_, soy Wang Mei y esto es Noticias TV1. Hoy, voy a referirles algo que les dejará asombrados –se tomó una pausa para aclararse la garganta y continuó, emocionada como un niño–. A menos de un día de haber sido proclamada la aparición y búsqueda de los Salmiakkis Dorados, ¡hoy ha sido encontrado el primero!

La chica desapareció de la pantalla para ser sustituida por el chico que había aparecido en la foto, pero su voz no se dejó de oír.

–El afortunado se llama Mathias Køhler, tiene doce años y vive en Copenhague con sus padres, los señores Odín y Frigg Køhler. Según nos cuenta, tenía una apuesta con sus amigos para ver quién de ellos encontraría antes el Salmiakki Dorado, y, llevado por su amor por los retos, no paró de comprar cajas hasta dar con la buena...

Sentado en el sofá, entre sus padres, Mathias sonreía de oreja a oreja y, con la caja afortunada en una mano, se pavoneaba y ponía toda clase de poses mientras respondía a las preguntas de los periodistas.

–...la verdad, si quieren que les sea sincero, no creo que haya tenido suerte. Todo fue mérito mío –declaró, guiñando un ojo–. Yo soy un amante de los retos, ¿saben?, y, cuando mi amigo nos propuso aquél, no me pude resistir. Adoro la victoria, no saben cuánto, y tenía muchísimas ganas de ganar ese reto. Entonces, nada más se propuso eso, salí disparado a la calle y recorrí todas las tiendas de golosinas que tenía a mi alcance. Algunos me miraron raro cuando sacudía cajas para intentar dar con la que era, pero bueno... Ya ni me acuerdo de cuántas compré, pero el caso es que, tras mucho esfuerzo, conseguí lo que quería... ¡He vuelto a ganar, como siempre!

Una exagerada carcajada dio fin a aquel precipitado discurso, y la familia oyó de nuevo la voz de la presentadora, que parloteaba alegre acerca de la alegría de la capital danesa ante aquel hallazgo. El señor Väinämöinen, anonadado, cogió con manos temblorosas el mando y apagó el televisor.

Por un momento, el silencio se hizo en la habitación, hasta que una tensa señora Väinämöinen sonrió, y, mirándolos a todos, preguntó tímidamente qué les había parecido. El primero en contestar fue el abuelo Tapio, tan seco y severo como de costumbre.

–A dónde irá a parar esta juventud... –refunfuñó, ajustándose las mantas–. En mis tiempos, a esos niños tan impulsivos se los enviaba a una buena escuela militar. Lástima que el Estado no lo permita ahora...

–Vamos, vamos, no seas así –le riñó el señor Väinämöinen, y pasó el brazo alrededor de los hombros de su esposa para tranquilizarla–. Es cierto que parece tener mucha vidilla, pero tampoco creo que sea para tanto...

–Bueno, en eso tengo que estar de acuerdo con Tapio –declaró el abuelo Ukko, jugueteando con la borla de su gorro de dormir–. Tendrá "mucha vidilla" tal y como dices, hijo, pero me da la sensación de que es de esa clase de niños que hace lo que quiere cuando quiere. Tu madre sabe más de esto que yo, _kiittää Jumalaa (gracias a Dios)_, pero esa es la impresión que me da a mí.

Tino advirtió un pequeño movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y giró la cabeza a tiempo de ver a la abuela Mielikki apuntando a la pantalla con un dedo acusador.

–Es un mal niño –murmuró, evidentemente escandalizada, y siguió señalando–. Un mal niño. ¿Qué diría su pobre abuela...?

Las palabras de la abuela Mielikki fueron secundadas con un oportuno eco. La buena mujer, a pesar de su sordera, era muy hábil interpretando a la gente y rara vez se equivocaba. Tino suspiró. Hasta ella lo decía, y eso zanjaba el asunto de manera tajante.

–Bueno... –sonrió la abuela Akka, mirando con cariño y algo de compasión a su nieto– Esperemos que el próximo Salmiakki Dorado le toque a quien se lo merezca.

.

.

No muy lejos de allí, una mano apagó con pulso firme la carísima pantalla plasma que los ojos de su dueño contemplaban y éste dejó caer el mando, que cayó enseguida sobre una pila de periódicos.

–Vaya por Dios... –suspiró un hombre robusto de mediana edad, mirando a la pantalla vacía con repugnancia–. Aún acabo de proclamar este sorteo y ya me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

Su interlocutor, un joven atlético y rubio con gafas, asintió, entornando los ojos al recordar la risa pretenciosa que había obtenido el primer elegido. Como adivinando sus pensamientos, Oskar Oxenstierna le sonrió y le dio un puñetazo cariñoso en un hombro.

–Bueno, aún quedan cuatro, es imposible que toquen todos a gente que no lo merezca, ¿no crees? –dijo con tono alegre, en un intento infructuoso de levantar los ánimos al otro. Éste no sólo no respondió, sino que se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta.

–¿A dónde vas? –quiso saber el señor Oxenstierna, girándose en su asiento para poder verlo.

El joven se dio la vuelta y fijó en él su mirada cerúlea, resguardada tras sus gafas cuadradas.

–V'y a v'rles... –contestó, sin dar muestras de estar nervioso, furioso o preocupado–. T'ngo qu' ir a v'rles, qu'ro h'blar con 'llos...

El señor Oxenstierna sonrió, divertido, y se mesó su rubia perilla.

–Ya veo... –declaró, guiñándole un ojo–. En ese caso, creo que con quien deberías hablar es con Peter. Creo que se alegrará ante lo que le tengas que decir, ¿no crees?

El joven asintió, o eso pareció, pues su cabeza apenas se movió; pero el otro, acostumbrado a su manera de ser, supo interpretarlo.

–Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer –le recordó, y, tras recibir otra seca cabezada del otro, le dejó irse.

Oskar Oxenstierna se dejó caer en el sofá, algo cansado, aunque con una sonrisilla traviesa en la cara. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a acabar toda esa historia de los Salmiakkis Dorados, ni quiénes serían los otros cuatro niños que visitarían su amada fábrica... pero de una cosa estaba muy seguro.

Esa visita sería memorable.

.

.

La pequeña casita de los Väinämöinen estaba tranquila y en relativo silencio; lo único que se oía en las habitaciones era la respiración –ronquidos, en el caso de los abuelos–. Nada se movía, todo era paz, y la familia, dormida, esperaba la venida de un nuevo día.

Todos... menos uno.

Tino, incapaz de dormir, se incorporó y paseó la vista alrededor del ático. Todo estaba lleno de trastos viejos y rotos, a excepción de las esquinas en las que dormían él y sus padres. Suspiró, apartando las mantas a un lado, y se dirigió a un ventanuco medio disimulado entre dos pilas de cachivaches.

Estaba muy nervioso. A pesar de sus palabras cuando estaba en el regazo de su abuelo Tapio y de que él mismo era consciente de cómo iban las cosas, anhelaba hacerse con uno de aquellos Salmiakkis Dorados. Ardía en deseos de ver la fábrica de sus sueños por dentro, no sólo por fuera... pero era algo que debía callarse. No quería que su familia se sintiera mal por él, o hiciera gastos innecesarios sólo por un capricho suyo. Aún así...

Tino miró a la oscura silueta de la fábrica en busca de consuelo y apretó sus manitas con fuerza.

"_Jumala, ole hyvä (Dios, por favor)_, si hay alguna posibilidad de que yo pueda visitar la Fábrica Oxenstierna... _ole hyvä_, permite que ocurra..."

* * *

**Noticias TV1: me lo inventé yo, no creo que sea así ni por asomo, pero bueno... teóricamente es un telediario que echan en el canal finés Yle TV1 (de ahí el nombre).**

**Wang Mei: Taiwán**

**Padres de Mathias (Dinamarca): vendrían a ser los equivalentes a Zeus y Hera en la mitología griega o los Ukko y Akka de la finesa... sí, soy así de original :_D**

**¿Qué os pareció (a pesar de lo corto que es...)? Espero que no haya quedado muy mal, pero eso es opinión vuestra...**

**¡Reviews~~! Ya sabéis, para decirme qué está bien, qué está mal y todo eso... Ah, eso me recuerda, gracias, _Hikuraiken_, por la sugerencia de los guiones. En serio, gracias.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	5. El segundo Salmiakki Dorado

**Y seguimos con un nuevo capítulo de esta extraña versión del "dulce" cuento de "Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate". Hoy conoceremos a Veruca Salt.**

**Respecto a este personaje... no comprendía el por qué de las palabras del señor Wonka con respecto a este nombre, hasta que un día lo pronuncié a la inglesa. Parece que diga "verruga" o_O Vale, ahora en serio... Ha sido demasiado fácil escribir esto. El reto será todo lo demás, Oompa Loompas incluidos (veréis por qué).**

_**Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece, es exclusiva propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya-san.**_

_**No reclamo ningún derecho sobre "Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate".**_

**¡Dentro fic!**

* * *

A partir del momento en que Mathias Køhler encontró su Salmiakki Dorado, el mundo entero pareció caer víctima de un extraño frenesí. En todo el mundo, la gente compraba compulsivamente cajas y más cajas de salmiakki y dulces Oxenstierna, llevada por el deseo y la esperanza de encontrar el maravilloso caramelo de oro. Los niños, ansiosos, rompían sus huchas y se iban a las confiterías con los bolsillos llenos de dinero; y sus madres, no menos ilusionadas, entraban en las tiendas, compraban diez cajas a la vez y las abrían ahí mismo en busca de un brillo delator. De repente, todo se había reducido a la búsqueda desesperada de los Salmiakkis Dorados, los billetes de entrada a la polémica Fábrica Oxenstierna.

Tanto fue así, que, en Bielorrusia, una famosa criminal llamada Natalya Arlovskaya robó un banco y, con el dinero, compró cinco mil cajas de salmiakki Oxenstierna; y, en cuanto la policía entró en su casa para arrestarla, se encontraron una montaña de cajas rotas y a ella en medio, rompiendo los cartones con un cuchillo de carnicero, con una cara realmente siniestra y murmurando algo entre dientes. En la lejana Italia, un chiquillo afirmó haber encontrado el segundo Salmiakki Dorado, pero, antes de que pudiera llegar a los medios de comunicación, se descubrió que se trataba de un tomate _cherry_ cubierto con pintura dorada. Y, en Inglaterra, el prestigioso inventor Arthur Kirkland diseñó un aparato que permitía averiguar si una caja tenía o no un Salmiakki Dorado antes de comprarla. El aparato, que contaba con un brazo mecánico extensible que se disparaba automáticamente y con fuerza arrolladora en cuanto percibía algo que contuviera oro, pareció ser, por un momento, la solución para aquel problema. Por desgracia, cuando estaba presentándolo al público en un mostrador de golosinas de Harrods, el brazo mecánico se disparó y trató de coger un empaste de oro de un aristócrata austríaco. El revuelo que se armó fue impresionante, y, ante los devastados ojos del señor Kirkland, el aparatito acabó destruido a balazos.

En medio de aquella fiebre por los Salmiakkis Dorados que aquejaba a todos, y un día antes del cumpleaños de Tino, se anunció el extraordinario descubrimiento del segundo Salmiakki Dorado. La afortunada era una niña llamada Elín Freysdóttir, que vivía con sus padres en uno de los barrios más elegantes de Kopávogur, Islandia. Una vez más, el telediario reveló la imagen de una niña de pelo blanco y bonitos ojos violetas rodeados de largas pestañas blancas, que, sentada en un carísimo sillón con las piernas muy juntas, enseñaba a los periodistas el Salmiakki Dorado. De vez en cuando, movía un poco la cabeza, sacudiendo de manera teatral su larga melena plateada, y sonreía a una cámara, encandilando a todo aquel que la veía.

Mientras ella posaba y sonreía, Frey Hjálmarsson, su padre y, a la vez, uno de los empresarios más importantes del país, se encargaba de entrevistarse con los periodistas.

–Verán –explicó, adoptando un tono profesional–, al empezar toda esta historia de los Salmiakkis Dorados, mi pequeña me dijo que quería tener uno. Como no soporto verla infeliz, fui al centro de la ciudad y compré cuantas cajas vi. Creo que yo solo debí vaciar varias tiendas... –se rió brevemente, encontrándolo muy gracioso, pero recuperó enseguida su seriedad– A lo que iba... Cuando terminé, hice que lo cargaran todo en unos camiones y que lo llevaran a mi fábrica. Como ya deben saber, mis queridos señores, yo tengo un negocio bastante modesto de regalices, y, por supuesto, dirijo por lo menos a trescientos obreros, dedicados a fabricar y envasar distintos tipos de regalices. Lógicamente, va por secciones, pero, en resumen, se dedican a eso, a fabricar y envasar.

.–El caso es que cuando llegué allá con las cajas de salmiakki, les dije: "Está bien, chicos, dejad los regalices por un momento y empezad a abrir estas cajas. Podéis comeros lo de dentro, pero, si encontráis un Salmiakki Dorado, dádmelo". Y, entonces, fui distribuyendo las cajas, y todos y cada uno de mis obreros empezó a trabajar a toda velocidad. Lo único que ahí se oía era el sonido de miles de cajas abriéndose, y eso fue todo lo que se oyó durante tres días.

.–¡Oh, qué días más terribles fueron aquellos! Mi pequeña Lin estaba tan nerviosa y tenía tanto miedo de quedarse sin premio, que, cuando volvía a casa, me preguntaba a gritos dónde estaba su Salmiakki Dorado; y, cuando le decía que aún no lo tenía, se ponía a gritarme y a lloriquear de un modo que a mí me desgarraba el corazón. Me daba tanta rabia ver a mi pequeñita tan angustiada que decidí no rendirme hasta encontrar lo que ella más deseaba.

.–Por fin, el cuarto día, poco antes de tener que echar el cierre, uno de mis obreros fue hacia mí con la caja premiada. La cogí a toda prisa, corrí a casa y se lo di a la lucecita de mis ojos. Ella se puso tan contenta que me dio un abrazo muy fuerte y se echó a llorar de alegría. No me extraña, pobrecilla. Y, ahora...–murmuró, mirando a Elín con ternura– mírenla... es tan feliz...

Elín sonrió y sacudió su cabeza, juguetona.

–Tengo muchas ganas de ver al señor Oxenstierna –reveló, con una voz muy suave y encantadora–. No debo desaprovechar la ocasión de poder hablar con alguien tan importante... además, seguro que hasta me hago amiga suya... –se rió, inocente y fresca, y los periodistas sonrieron ante aquella estampa tan adorable.

.

.

El señor Väinämöinen apagó el televisor rápidamente, y esperó a ver qué opinaban los ancianos. Ellos no se hicieron de rogar.

–_Jumala (Por Dios)_, qué niña más repelente –exclamó la abuela Akka sin poder contenerse, secundada por una indignada abuela Mielikki, que asentía sin parar.

–¿Pero qué se ha creído esa cría? –preguntó el abuelo Tapio, airado, y miró a la televisión con asco–. Gobernando de esa manera sobre sus padres, y creyendo que el mundo es suyo... Ésta es aún peor que el señor retos de Dinamarca. Lo que yo le daría sería un par de tortas, a ver si así se le quita la tontería.

Tino también estaba enfadado.

–No me parece justo lo que han hecho –opinó, algo resentido, y se refugió en el regazo del abuelo Ukko–. Eso que han hecho es juego sucio. No lo encontró ella. Su padre le compró las cosas y se las dio a otros para que trabajaran por ellos. ¿Eso no es hacer trampa?

–Exactamente, Tino –le respondió el anciano, abrazándolo y acariciando su rubia cabecita–. Y por eso debes aprender, mi querido _pojanpoika (nieto)_, que, si algún día tienes hijos, jamás los malcríes como hace ese señor con esa niña. No les haces ningún bien ni a ellos ni a nadie.

Viendo que la noticia sobre el segundo hallazgo había hecho despertar la hostilidad en los cuatro ancianos y en el pequeño Tino, la señora Väinämöinen se arrodilló frente a su hijo y le acarició la cara.

–No pienses más en esa niña, _kulta (cariño mío)_, y vete a la cama, anda. Recuerda que mañana es tu cumpleaños, y tendrás que levantarte muy temprano si quieres abrir tu regalo e ir después al desfile.

Tino sonrió, ilusionado, y, olvidándose enseguida de Elín Freysdóttir y su permisivo padre, saltó de los brazos del abuelo Ukko y se puso de pie frente a su madre, mirándola a los ojos.

–Es una caja de salmiakki Oxenstierna, ¿verdad? –preguntó, con los ojos brillantes– ¿Lo es? ¡_Ole hyvä (Por favor)_, di que sí!

–Claro que sí –se rió, encantada, y, no muy lejos de ellos, el señor Väinämöinen sonrió–. Aunque, si no la quieres, me la quedo yo...

–¡Sí que la quiero, sí! –dijo él con fervor, haciendo que sus abuelos se rieran– ¡Y es más, quiero abrirla aquí, delante de todos, y así sabremos si dentro está o no el tercer Salmiakki Dorado!

–Nunca se sabe, _rakas (cariño) _–contestó ella con cautela, por miedo a destrozar las ilusiones de su hijo, y lo abrazó–. Aunque creo que eso lo averiguaremos mañana, ¿qué te parece?

–¡Vale, moi! –aceptó, devolviéndole el abrazo.

.

.

Tanto el señor Oxenstierna como el joven que siempre iba con él se quedaron de piedra al ver y a oír a Elín Freysdóttir.

–¿Pero esto qué es? –preguntó, estremeciéndose al recordar sus últimas palabras– ¿Y ésta es la clase de niños que compran mis golosinas?

El joven contempló, en silencio, al señor Oxenstierna dar vueltas por toda la habitación, maldiciendo entre dientes y enmarañándose el pelo con desesperación.

–Parece que no nos queda otra... –gruñó, y se dirigió al joven– ¿Sabes de alguien a quien le pudiera interesar esto?

–Cr'o qu' G'briel 'staría 'ncant'do d' ay'dar... –contestó, pensativo, y Oskar Oxenstierna, tras pensárselo un momento, sonrió.

–Está bien, ve –le animó, paternal, y no apartó la vista de él hasta que desapareció en el umbral–. No me falles, Berwald.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, día seis de diciembre, se celebraba la Independencia de Finlandia, por lo que Tino no tenía clase; pero, como todos los años, iría a ver el desfile que organizaban para celebrar tan importante acontecimiento. Fiel a su rutina, Tino se levantó nada más amaneció y bajó a la habitación de sus abuelos, a darles el beso habitual de buenos días. Ahí, tanto sus padres como sus abuelos le esperaban, con una sonrisa.

–_Hyvää huomenta (Buenos días)_ –le desearon, alegres, y Tino les sonrió.

–_Hyvää huomenta_, moi~ –saludó, sentándose en el regazo de su padre, y éste le despeinó afectuosamente el pelo.

Mientras Tino, ruborizado, se recolocaba el cabello, su familia empezó a cantar.

–_Paljon onnea vaan, paljon onnea vaan, paljon onnea,_ Tino,_ paljon onnea vaan!_

El coro no era muy bueno, y algunos desafinaban mucho, pero a Tino le gustaba. Aunque fuera malo, era su familia, y él la quería.

Al terminar de cantar, todos aplaudieron y le dieron un beso al pequeño Tino, quien reía, alborozado. Su abuela Mielikki, sonriendo ampliamente, puso una cajita de salmiakki relleno de chocolate decorada con un lazo en sus pequeñas manos.

–Tu regalo, Tino –le dijo, contenta, y lo acarició.

Aquél era el momento que tanto temía Tino. Otros años, hubiera abierto la caja sin vacilar, ya que sabía lo que había dentro; pero estaba tan nervioso por la pequeña posibilidad de que el ansiado Salmiakki Dorado se hallase ahí que no se atrevía a abrirlo, por miedo a desilusionarse.

Su familia, esbozando sonrisas tensas, lo miraba, procurando no decir nada que pudiera ilusionarlo o desilusionarlo mientras contenían sus propios nervios. No querían que él se hiciera ilusiones, porque sabían que era muy improbable que en aquella insignificante cajita se encontrara uno de aquellos maravillosos Salmiakkis Dorados; por otra parte, eran conscientes de la pequeñísima posibilidad de que realmente estuviera allí. Pequeña, pero la había. Por eso, optaron por permanecer en silencio.

Tino acarició la caja, tímido, durante un momento que a todos les pareció muy largo; y, por fin, sin poder soportar más aquella tensión, abrió la caja y la vació sobre la cama. Una lluvia de perfectas y apetitosas barritas de salmiakki cayó sobre la colcha... pero ni rastro de un Salmiakki Dorado.

Todos en la habitación suspiraron, tanto de alivio como de desilusión, y miraron con una sonrisa amable a Tino. Éste, con gesto indescifrable, se quedó mirando el salmiakki y, con un brillo de resolución en los ojos, cogió el dulce y se lo ofreció a los demás.

–Tened. Coged un poco. Quiero que todos lo probéis –pidió, pero todos sacudieron la cabeza.

–No, es tu salmiakki –respondieron, halagados pero firmes, y no cambiaron de opinión por más que Tino rogó e imploró; hasta que éste, rindiéndose, volvió a meterlo todo en la caja y la cerró.

La señora Väinämöinen fue hacia él y lo abrazó.

–_Anteeksi (Perdón)_, Tino –susurró, acariciándolo–, pero no podemos compartir tu regalo contigo, aunque nos lo ofrezcas. Lo entiendes, ¿no?

Éste, abrazado a su madre, asintió levemente, no muy convencido. Ella sonrió con algo de tristeza y besó su frente.

–Yo que tú me apuraría, el desfile empezará pronto y no podrás verlo– le dijo con fingida alegría, tratando de animarlo, y él asintió de nuevo.

No tenía ganas de perdérselo.

* * *

**Elín Freysdóttir: NyoIslandia (personaje, a su vez, basado en_ yuikominamoto_. No, no te estoy insinuando nada).**

**Posible pregunta: ¿por qué el papá de Elín y ella no tienen los mismos apellidos? Pues veréis, en Islandia, los apellidos no son heredables. Los apellidos se constituyen del nombre del padre y la partícula "-sson" (masculina) o "-sdóttir" (femenina). A veces, para evitar confusiones, se usa el nombre del abuelo paterno, pero las partículas finales son otras; además, no es muy común.**

**_Noto Yamato_: Lo siento, pero es físicamente imposible lo que me pides. Norge NO puede ser Mike Teavee... muy pronto verás por qué. Respecto al nombre del padre de Berwald, claro que puedes usarlo. ¿Por qué no?**

**Ah, si sabéis dónde puedo encontrar la peli de Tim Burton en español (o inglés subtitulado, cualquiera me vale), por favor, decídmelo. No tengo nada en contra de la versión en español latino, pero es que hay veces que no entiendo lo que dicen. No os lo toméis a mal, por favor.**

**¡Reviews! Ya me conocéis, necesito que me digáis vuestra opinión para mejorar.**

**¡Hasta pronto!**


	6. Sólo queda uno

**Y aquí, después de más de un mes, ¡un nuevo capítulo! Hoy toca conocer a Violet Beauregarde y a Mike Teavee. Si habéis estado atentas a los anteriores Salmiakkis Dorados, estoy segura de que ya tendréis una idea de quiénes son...**

**Lo que venga después de esto me sabe mal... no me gusta hacer padecer a Tinito TAT Pero qué remedio, tiene que cargar con lo que le toque. ****En fin...**

_**Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece, es exclusiva propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya-san.**_

_**No reclamo ningún derecho sobre "Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate".**_

**¡Dentro fic!**

* * *

Las dos semanas siguientes al cumpleaños de Tino estuvieron marcadas, principalmente, por el milagroso hallazgo de Elín Fréysdottir. En la tele, en la calle, hasta en su propia escuela, Tino no dejaba de oír rumores y chismes acerca de la astuta islandesita y de quién sería el próximo afortunado. Muchos hasta llegaban al extremo de presumir de ser ellos los próximos Salmiakkis Dorados, puesto que compraban, como mínimo, entre cinco y diez cajas diarias de salmiakki Oxenstierna. Otros, más realistas, se decían que sería estupendo poder tener aquella suerte; pero, a pesar de todo, no había día en el que no se mencionasen los Salmiakkis Dorados ni la Fábrica Oxenstierna.

El único que no participaba en aquellas conversaciones, por no tener dinero, era Tino, y aquello lo mortificaba enormemente. Desde que se había anunciado el sorteo, no dejaba de soñar con el momento en que tuviera en sus manos una cajita premiada; pero, como él bien sabía, a menos que sucediera un milagro, el sueño seguiría quedándose en lo que era: un simple sueño.

El tiempo pasó, y las vacaciones de Navidad llegaron casi de manera inesperada. Los cuatro ancianos, ateridos de frío, buscaban algo de calor apretujándose entre ellos en aquella cama tan vieja; mientras que el pequeño Tino, como todos los años, tocaba en la calle villancicos y las canciones_ metal_ de moda con el viejo acordeón de su abuelo Tapio. No obstante, seguía habiendo algo que no había cambiado en la rutina de aquella familia, y era que aún comían en el cuarto de los abuelos, con la atención fija en el televisor, en una vana esperanza de descubrir alguna novedad, alguna noticia de un nuevo Salmiakki Dorado descubierto.

.

El día de Navidad, mientras la familia Väinämöinen comía su habitual ración de_ kaalikäärylet_, saltó en la pantalla del aparato una noticia de última hora. La presentadora, frenética, leía a toda prisa el guión y se llevaba una mano a la oreja, como si de esa manera pudiera oír mejor todo lo que le comunicaban por el auricular.

–Hoy, sin duda, se podría decir que ha ocurrido un verdadero milagro navideño- recitó, nerviosa, y la familia entera se puso en tensión-. Acaban de informarnos de que, no uno, sino _dos _Salmiakkis Dorados, han sido descubiertos ahora mismo. ¡Eso significa que ya sólo queda uno! ¿No es emocionante? Oh, Dios mío, la competición está que echa chispas...

La imagen cambió, dando lugar a dos fotografías distintas en las que dos niños, con el mismo rostro imperturbable, mostraban su Salmiakki Dorado. Uno de ellos tenía el pelo rubio y corto, con el flequillo sujeto con una pinza en forma de cruz y un mechón de pelo rebelde que se curvaba, obstinado, debajo de su oreja izquierda; mientras que el otro (y Tino ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa al verlo) era un muchacho de notable parecido a Elín Fréysdottir, con las salvas excepciones de que tenía el pelo más corto, el violeta de sus ojos era distinto y su rostro era más masculino.

–El tercer Salmiakki Dorado –narró la presentadora mientras en la televisión iban apareciendo imágenes del niño rubio, quien, sentado tranquilamente en un sofá, comía sin decir ni pío trocitos de algo que sacaba de una bolsa que tenía en su regazo– es Lukas Bondevick, de Oslo, Noruega. Su hallazgo ha despertado el interés de todos los medios de comunicación noruegos y ha revolucionado por completo la tranquilidad de esta mañana de Navidad...

La cámara se acercó más a Lukas. Éste, como notando su cercanía, volvió la cabeza y dirigió a la lente una mirada vacía, sin dejar de comer aquello que, como bien pudieron notar todos, tenía un aspecto demasiado parecido al del toffee.

–Por lo general, suelo preferir el_ engelsk fløtekaramell (toffee inglés)_ al salmiakki –declaró a los periodistas, metiéndose en la boca otro pedazo del referido dulce–, pero, cuando me enteré del asunto de los salmiakkis Dorados, decidí dejarlos de lado por un tiempo y comprar cajas de salmiakki. Ahora que encontré lo que buscaba, volví a pasarme al _fløtekaramell_. Hmmm...

Lukas se calló, dedicado como estaba a comer, y, tras unos minutos de silencio, uno de los reporteros debió de hacerle una pregunta, puesto que giró la cabeza y, con el ceño fruncido, miró fijamente a una cámara.

–Llevo comiendo este caramelo desde hace muchos años, creo, más de los que yo pueda recordar– recitó con irritación, aunque manteniendo las formas–. Como dos bolsas cada día, aunque, cuando algo me pone nervioso, pueden convertirse tranquilamente en seis. Me gusta, es mi caramelo favorito... Hay gente que se cree que intento hacer un récord de la persona que más _fløtekaramell _ha comido en toda su vida, pero no es así. Simplemente, me gusta. Hmmm... –volvió a quedarse en silencio, observando fijamente un pedacito de caramelo que sostenía en su mano, y volvió a hablar– Aunque no me gusta mucho el salmiakki, creo que sería buena idea pedirle al señor Oxenstierna que hiciera salmiakki con sabor a esto...

Otros más intentaron hablarle, deseosos de obtener material que publicar, pero esto pareció molestar al noruego, que, tras ponerse de pie y susurrar con odio contenido "esta entrevista acaba de terminar", se dio la vuelta y se fue de allí, comiendo aún aquel dulce. Todos pudieron oír perfectamente cómo decía "molestos..." antes de entrar en su habitación y cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

La pantalla volvió a reflejar a la presentadora. Ésta, cortada por la actitud de Lukas, tardó bastante en darse cuenta de que la estaban grabando, y, avergonzada, carraspeó un poco.

–Bueno, ¿por dónde iba? Ah, sí... el cuarto Salmiakki Dorado lo halló Emil Njörðrsson, de Reikjavik, Islandia... sí, menuda suerte tienen esos islandeses... –esto lo había dicho para sí misma, pero se pudo leer en sus labios– Si ya el caso de Elín Fréysdottir había impresionado a todo el país, este nuevo descubrimiento no fue para menos. Veámoslo...

La reacción de la familia Väinämöinen al ver en la televisión la habitación de Emil no se hizo esperar: el abuelo Tapio apretó los labios, molesto; las abuelas Akka y Mielikki y el señor Väinämöinen ladearon la cabeza, con la confusión en sus rostros; el abuelo Ukko se atragantó y tanto Tino como su madre pusieron los ojos como platos.

–¿No os parece que hay... _demasiados_ pájaros? –susurró Tino, sin poder apartar la vista del aparato.

El cuartito fielmente reflejado en el televisor estaba, ciertamente, lleno de cosas que recordaban a pájaros: cortinas y pósters con dibujos de pájaros, alfombras con forma de pájaro, pajarillos de peluche de todos los tamaños, juguetes de pájaros, películas y documentales sobre pájaros... En aquel momento, Emil jugaba con cara de intensa concentración a un juego _online _acerca de la cría de pájaros, sin importarle que, a su alrededor, los periodistas le sacasen fotos y esperasen que les hablara. Pero, después de un momento, apartó por fin la vista de su ordenador y la fijó en aquella muchedumbre, con un estoicismo aún más acusado que el de Lukas.

–Me gustan los pájaros, mucho. Aunque mi preferido es el_ lundi (frailecillo/puffin)_. Bueno... –apartó la vista, molesto, como si le incomodara la presencia de tanta gente en su casa–. Conocía la existencia del sorteo de los Salmiakkis Dorados, pero no pretendía participar... El caso es que un día fui a comprar regaliz a un kiosco que hay cerca de mi colegio y ahí la vi. Una bonita caja con el dibujo de un pájaro. No me gusta mucho el salmiakki, ¿saben?, pero decidí comprarla, y...

El abuelo Tapio se puso rojo de furia al oír al pequeño islandés y la calma con la que decía esas palabras y montó en cólera.

–Entonces, si no te gusta, ¿por qué te lo compraste, _senkin pask..._?

–_Isä! (¡Papá!) _–le recriminó la señora Väinämöinen, escandalizada, a la vez que su marido, práctico, tapaba los oídos de Tino con sus manos para que éste no oyera las palabras del anciano.

–Ilmatar, _rakas (querida)_, apaga eso –suplicó la abuela Mielikki, asustada por los exabruptos del abuelo Tapio, y ella obedeció. La imagen en la pantalla titiló durante unos minutos hasta desaparecer por completo; y, no mucho después, el silencio se hizo en aquella casita.

El abuelo Tapio, algo más tranquilo, los miró a todos con arrepentimiento, especialmente a su mujer, a la que cogió de la mano con cariño y se la acarició, como pidiendo disculpas.

–_Anteeksi (Perdón)_ –murmuró secamente, y todos asintieron, cortados–. Pero es que no lo entiendo... Un sorteo tan mágico, tan maravilloso, y tienen que tocarle los cuatro premios a un egocéntrico, a una niña mimada, a un mascatoffee que se va de diva y a un mequetrefe que no le gusta el salmiakki... ¿Cómo esperáis que esté si no?

La abuela Akka asintió, sabiendo lo que quería decir, y apretó los puños con rabia.

–En eso le doy la razón a Tapio –dijo ella, con voz clara y decepcionada, aunque su tono no engañó a nadie–. No debería decir esto, pero... Visto lo visto, ¡estoy tan segura como de que hoy cenaré _helmipuuro_ que el último Salmiakki Dorado se lo llevará otro niño que tampoco se lo merezca!

.

.

–Creo que acabo de perder las esperanzas en este sorteo...

Berwald miró fijamente al señor Oxenstierna con las cejas levemente enarcadas en señal de sorpresa. Hacía ya rato que habían apagado el televisor, pero las entrevistas, por lo visto, aún seguían demasiado vívidas en su mente.

–Si todos los niños son así, supongo que ya me puedo ir despidiendo de mi querida fábrica... –susurró, abatido, y dejó caer la cabeza.

Un silencio muy incómodo se impuso en la habitación. Berwald imitó al mayor, entristecido a su vez, pero, tras pensar un poco, recordó algo que lo llenó de inmensa alegría.

–A'n qu'da 'no... –dejó caer de repente, sin atreverse a levantar demasiado la voz, y el señor Oxenstierna lo miró con recelo.

–¿Para qué? Tal vez se lo lleve algún otro de esta especie –murmuró, resignado, pero Berwald replicó enseguida.

–O t'l vez l' t'que a 'lguien qu' s' lo m'rezca d' v'rdad...

Oskar Oxenstierna, al comprender lo que quería decir el joven, sonrió, y aquella sonrisa llenó de luminosidad aquel rostro antes fatigado.

–Tienes razón, no debemos perder la esperanza... _Tack (Gracias)_.

Dicho esto, se frotó las manos y, con un brillo travieso en sus ojos, miró de nuevo a la tele.

–Creo que a Simon le encantaría experimentar y llenar de arte a este asunto... ¿Tienes alguna otra idea, Berwald?

Éste se sonrojó levemente, pero no dio más muestras de turbación. Tras carraspear, se cruzó de brazos y miró al infinito, devanándose los sesos en busca del que faltaba, hasta dar por fin con la respuesta.

–Cr'o qu' a Br'an tamb'n le gustar'a qu' lo tuv'ramos 'n c'nta.

El señor Oxenstierna sonrió de nuevo, emocionado como un niño, y juntó las manos.

–Tengo ganas de conocer al quinto y último Salmiakki Dorado y de que empiece nuestra pequeña sorpresa. ¿Tú no?

* * *

**Toffee inglés: una variante de toffee que tiene mucha más mantequilla que el tradicional (no esperaríais que le obligara al pobre de Noru a mascar barritas de mantequilla, ¿verdad).**

**Muchas gracias a todas por vuestro apoyo, a pesar de que tengáis que esperar tanto... –se esconde de_yuikominamoto_ en un búnker– Prometería tardar menos, pero no puedo; mientras no haya puentes o vacaciones, no puedo ir más deprisa. Culpad al sistema educativo.**

**¡Reviews! Siempre anima ver lo que pensáis acerca de un fic... y, en estos tiempos en los que apenas tengo tiempo para escribir, ¡se agradecen!**

**¡Hasta pronto!**


	7. Encontronazo

**¡Hola, gente! ¡Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, pude subir un nuevo capítulo de esta serie! Y ni os imagináis lo que costó... En este capítulo me tocaba ser cruel con Tino, pero, por alguna razón que ni yo me explico, no podía hacerlo (sorprendente, teniendo en cuenta mi historial). Así que acabé por endulzarlo un poco con algo que, aunque parezca una tontería, explicará muchas cosas en el futuro.**

**¡Buenas noticias, _yuikominamoto_! ¡Ya puedes guardar tu hacha! (Ella me entiende xDDD)**

**Bueno, y, sin nada más que decir...**

_**Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece a mí, es exclusiva propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.**_

_**No reclamo ningún derecho sobre "Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate".**_

**¡Dentro fic!**

* * *

–_Growing up with the wild bears, breathing the smell of burning woods, rain and clouds my only friends, sun and moon and stars, my light…_

Tino cantaba con suavidad, procurando no agotarse, mientras sus finos dedos, amoratados por el frío, tocaban sin descanso el pesado instrumento. A sus pies descansaba un gorrito blanco con una modesta cantidad de monedas que, a pesar de los donativos, parecía no aumentar nunca.

La calle, al principio tan abarrotada, fue vaciándose a medida que la oscuridad y el frío aumentaban; hasta que, a excepción de los parroquianos habituales de las tabernas más cercanas y de algún rezagado con prisa, nadie atravesó aquella calle ni le hizo caso. Tino suspiró, dejando de tocar por un momento para frotarse su enrojecida nariz. Tenía hambre y sueño y lo único que deseaba era volver a casa y meterse en cama, pero aún no había obtenido dinero suficiente como para aguantar hasta el día siguiente.

.

Desde hacía un tiempo, las cosas no habían ido bien para la familia Väinämöinen.

En primer lugar, la empresa donde trabajaba el señor Väinämöinen había quebrado por culpa de la crisis y el pobre hombre, al igual que todos sus demás compañeros, había perdido su empleo. Debido a aquello, debía estar, desde la mañana hasta la noche, esperando con paciencia en la oficina de empleo por un trabajo que nunca llegaría, mientras cobraba, a un tiempo, una compensación por paro que era a efectos prácticos una miseria.

Lo peor fue que, cuando ya se estaban haciendo todos a la idea de que tendrían que vivir de lo que produjese su pequeño huerto, el invierno llegó y trajo consigo violentos temporales de nieve y granizo que arrasaron con el cultivo y la casa misma, conduciéndolos definitivamente a la ruina.

Desde entonces, hubo numerosos cambios en la forma de vivir de la familia. Las comidas se habían vuelto terriblemente frugales: por la mañana, tomaban media rebanada de _reikäleipä_; al mediodía, media ración de _kaalikäälyret_; y, a la noche, _helmipuuro_ muy aguado. Para combatir el frío nocturno, el matrimonio Väinämöinen y Tino habían decidido imitar a los cuatro ancianos, uniendo sus colchones para poder dormir juntos y calentitos. También habían adoptado la costumbre de comer junto al horno, fuertemente abrazados los unos contra los otros con el fin de ahorrar leña.

Las consecuencias no se hicieron esperar: lentamente, todos los habitantes de aquella pequeña familia empezaron a morirse de hambre.

A quien más afectaba esto era al pequeño Tino. Su piel, tensa y amarillenta por culpa de las penurias, acabó estirándose por encima de sus huesos, otorgándole la apariencia de un pequeño esqueleto; y su cuerpo, debilitado por la falta de alimento, se movía lenta y pausadamente para no caer en el agotamiento. Sus padres y abuelos, temerosos de que enfermara, le ofrecían sus propias raciones de comida aun a sabiendas de que él jamás las aceptaría.

La ilusión de los Salmiakkis Dorados, dejada de lado desde hacía mucho tiempo, solamente era recordada cuando veían el aparato de televisión, aún apostado a un lado de la cama de los ancianos a pesar de que no se usaba ya. Hasta Tino, pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos, se olvidaba de ellos hasta que era hora de ir a la cama; en esos momentos, se imaginaba que encontraba uno y que entraba a la fábrica, inventándola y reinventándola a su antojo hasta que caía rendido por el cansancio.

…

Tino era consciente de que sus padres no le iban a permitir faltar a la escuela, aun si aquello suponía tener dinero extra en casa, por lo que había decidido tocar el acordeón de su abuelo nada más salía de clase. Por lo general, le iba bien: la gente se compadecía de aquel niño flaco y aterido y le daba generosas propinas... aunque había veces, como aquélla, en las que no conseguía nada…

Tras tratar de retomar inútilmente la misma canción una y otra vez, se rindió y guardó el acordeón en su estuche, para luego recoger su gorro.

–Una, dos, tres… –contó cuidadosamente, sin levantar demasiado la voz, a medida que iba guardando cada moneda en el bolsillo.

El gorrito blanco no tardó demasiado en quedarse vacío, arrancándole un desalentado suspiro al pequeño Tino.

–Vaya, hoy no tuve mucha suerte… –se lamentó, mirando al sombrerito con algo de tristeza–. Debí haberme ido a otra parte…

Suspiró de nuevo, cogiendo el estuche del instrumento y enderezándose. Las farolas iluminaban con luz tenue las calles cada vez más oscuras, y el reloj de una farmacia marcaba, con luces fluorescentes, una hora demasiado tardía. Aquello no era buena señal. Si no se daba prisa, su familia se preocuparía y le regañaría por llegar tarde, y no quería eso. Decidido, se puso el gorro y empezó a caminar…

–¡Guau!

Algo pequeño, peludo y blanco se abalanzó sobre él, tirándolo al suelo, y, antes de que pudiera procesarlo, le lamió las mejillas con alegría.

–¡Guau! –volvió a ladrar la bolita blanca, haciendo que Tino se diera cuenta de que aquello que lo había asaltado era un perro.

Sonriente, levantó una mano y le rascó por detrás de las orejitas, un gesto que, a juzgar por los movimientos frenéticos de su cola, el animalito agradeció enormemente.

–Qué mono eres… o mona… no sé lo que eres… –dijo, contento, sin dejar de acariciarlo– Si tuviera dinero, me gustaría tener un perrito como tú.

El animalito le lamió de nuevo las mejillas, contento, y Tino se rió.

–Eres muy suave y hueles bien, seguro que tienes dueño –comentó, dejando que sus dedos se deslizaran por el pelo lanudo del cánido–. Cuánta suerte debe de tener, por tener una mascota como tú…

–¡H'na!

Una voz grave y seca se dejó oír, no muy lejos de él, y el animalito dejó al instante de lamer su cara. Tino se encogió sobre sí mismo, lleno de miedo, y levantó la cabeza tímidamente.

Donde antes no había habido nada, una torre envuelta en un abrigo azul marino los miraba a él y al animal. Tino abrió los ojos con terror. A la luz de la farola, una cara con lentes cuadrados lo miraba fijamente, con una expresión extraña que daba mucho miedo.

–¡Ohyaaaaa! –gritó, sin poder contenerse, y aferró al animalito con fuerza mientras se ponía trabajosamente de pie– ¡Yo no hice nada, lo juro! ¡Vino el perro de repente y empezó a lamerme la cara, y…! ¡Yo no quería…!

–P'rra –murmuró la torre, agachándose para poder examinarlo más detenidamente. Tan de cerca, su rostro daba mucho más miedo.

–¿Pe-perdón? –tartamudeó, sin entender, haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por no salir de allí corriendo.

–H'na 's 'na p'rra –respondió con calma, cogiendo al animalito con cuidado y luego mostrándoselo.

En su mano, Hana seguía moviendo la cola, feliz, y le lamía algunos dedos a su captor cada vez que éste le rascaba tras las orejas o bajo el hocico. Tino los contempló, hipnotizado. La perrita parecía estar contenta de que el desconocido la tocara, sin importarle su apariencia tan terrorífica. De vez en cuando, se removía un poco y lo miraba, con la lengua por fuera y los ojos brillantes, como queriendo decirle que se fiara de aquel que la sujetaba.

¿Sería posible… que aquel hombre no fuera tan malo como aparentaba…?

Tino sintió ganas de hablar con él, de hacerle miles de preguntas acerca de la perra y de pedirle que le dejara volver a verla alguna vez… pero, nada más abrir la boca, recordó lo que su madre le decía siempre antes de salir de casa.

"_¡No hables con desconocidos!"_

El miedo se apoderó de su cuerpo, haciendo que olvidara automáticamente los buenos pensamientos que empezaba a tener acerca del otro y que retrocediera lentamente, con desconfianza.

–Es tarde, deben de estar preocupados, así que… mmm… hasta otra, supongo… –murmuró, tratando de sonar convincente, y se dio la vuelta para salir corriendo…

…pero un poderoso brazo lo retuvo, impidiéndole moverse.

El pequeño se quedó quieto, demasiado asustado como para moverse, y cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir que la mano del desconocido se movía. ¿Dónde pensaba tocarlo? ¿Qué querría hacer con él? Quiso gritar, pedir clemencia o ayuda… pero, por más que lo intentaba, no salía ni una sola palabra de entre sus resecos labios.

Oyó cómo, detrás de él, se oía un ruido como de ropa cayendo, y, recordando esa vez las historias que le contaban sus abuelos, se temió lo peor. ¿Querría secuestrarlo? ¿Hacerle daño? ¿Matarle? Una pequeña lágrima brotó de uno de sus ojos y descendió por su mejilla, al mismo tiempo que algo grueso daba vueltas alrededor de él hasta anudarse firmemente en torno a su cuello.

Y, en ese momento, la mano lo soltó, dejándolo desconcertado y libre.

–Ya 'stá.

Tino abrió los ojos, sorprendido y aliviado al ver que no le había pasado nada. Todo estaba bien, no lo habían dormido ni raptado… aunque había algo que antes no estaba.

El desconocido, por alguna misteriosa razón, le había puesto una bufanda, gruesa y demasiado grande para él, pero muy calentita.

–T'nías frío –lo oyó justificarse, coreado por los alegres ladridos de la perrita–. P'ro ah'ra y' no…

Conmovido por el gesto altruista del desconocido, Tino se dio la vuelta y le sonrió. Al mismo tiempo, las mejillas del más alto se tiñeron de un rojo vivo, pero el pequeño era demasiado bajo como para poder apreciarlo.

–Eres muy bueno, _kiitos~ (gracias~)_ –le agradeció, alegre, y abrazó su cintura.

Por encima de él, el desconocido carraspeó, tratando de ocultar la vergüenza que sentía.

–N'… n' fue n'da… –murmuró, alargando tentativamente una mano para acariciar sus cabellos pero que, segundos más tarde, retiró, sin haber llegado a tocarlo del todo. Tino, sin haberse dado cuenta de sus movimientos, dio un paso atrás y estiró el cuello para poder verlo a los ojos.

–_Kiitos_ –repitió, ampliando su sonrisa, y se apartó de él a toda prisa–. En serio, tengo que irme, me reñirán si vuelvo tarde…

Dicho esto, Tino volvió a darse la vuelta y, tras coger el estuche de su acordeón, salió de aquella calle.

Sumido en sus propios pensamientos y preocupaciones, no llegó a notar el sonrojo del desconocido ni el quedo "_lindo…_" que éste había murmurado.

* * *

**¡Y ya está! Perdonadme si quedó cutre, juro que entre los deberes y los jofrutas de los exámenes no tengo tiempo para nada. Prometo compensarlo cuando ya no tenga nada más que hacer. Mientras tanto, haced lo de siempre: culpar al sistema educativo.**

**¡Reviews! Son muuuuuy necesarios para que coja confianza y continúe escribiendo. Además, así puedo saber si voy por buen camino o no y si os gusta. Recordadlo, vuestras opiniones interesan y son tenidas en cuenta.**

**Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo y vuestro cariño, hacéis que esto merezca la pena.**

**¡Hasta otra!**


	8. El último Salmiakki Dorado

**¡Hola, gente! ¡Antes de nada, feliz Año Nuevo y que Santa Claus y los Reyes Magos (en el caso de las españolas) hayan sido buenos con todas!**

**Lamento mucho la tardanza. Como ya dije, tenía que hacer muchísimos exámenes y trabajos, por lo que no pude hacer nada excepto el planning de esto; luego, me resfrié, y quedé para el arrastre una semana; y luego... bueno, pasaron cosas en mi familia, que si las Navidades, un familiar enfermo, etcétera, etcétera. ¡Pero bueno, ya hice el capítulo, que es lo que quería!**

**¡Y llegamos a lo que todas esperabais! Espero que os guste este capítulo y que disfrutéis con él tanto como yo mientras lo escribía.**

**Sin nada más que decir...**

_**Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya-san.**_

_**No reclamo ningún derecho sobre "Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate".**_

**¡Dentro fic!**

* * *

Los meses pasaron lentamente, y la situación de la familia de Tino fue mejorando al ir desapareciendo progresivamente las heladas (si bien era cierto que el frío aún persistía).

Al desaparecer la escarcha, la modesta huerta de la señora Väinämöinen empezó a mostrar pequeños brotes verdes que despertaron la alegría de la familia. Cuando el frío desapareciera del todo, las plantas podrían crecer y hacerse fuertes hasta poder, por fin, darles alimento; y, teniendo en cuenta que la situación del señor Väinämöinen parecía no cambiar, aquello podría contribuir a suavizar su miseria.

Mientras tanto, por desgracia, aún debían resistir con la diminuta pensión del cabeza de familia y con aquellas frugales condiciones de vida hasta el fin del invierno.

Tino, fiel a su deber, seguía con la costumbre de hacer los deberes a la hora del recreo y por la noche para poder dedicar las tardes a tocar el acordeón en la calle. Gracias a eso, ganaba dinero suficiente como para ayudar a su padre a pagar las deudas, pero el esfuerzo era tan grande que, cada día, la delgadez del pequeño se acentuaba de manera tan crítica que era un milagro que no enfermara seriamente. A pesar de todo, sus ojos, enmarcados por profundas ojeras, seguían brillando, ilusionados, a la espera de un milagro similar al de la otra vez.

...

Tino caminaba despacio, procurando no agotarse, y pensaba, distraído, en salmiakki, comida caliente y el lugar al que se iría a tocar esa tarde. De vez en cuando, se reajustaba la bufanda y recordaba brevemente a aquél que se la había dado.

Sí, todavía la conservaba. Temeroso de que su madre le dijera que la tirara o la devolviera, la había escondido en el mismo rinconcito donde solía guardar sus cajas de salmiakki y sólo la sacaba cuando tenía que salir solo a la calle. No porque no se fiara de su familia, pero no quería responder preguntas que seguramente serían incómodas. Además, la bufanda le recordaba al hombre y a su perrita, y le gustaba mucho…

¿Volvería a verlos alguna vez?

Un repentino bocinazo lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones, haciendo que se apartara rápidamente de la carretera.

–_Perkele! (¡Maldita sea!)_ –gritó, ya en la seguridad de la acera, viendo cómo un pesado camión pasaba a toda velocidad por donde, segundos antes, había estado él. ¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta de a dónde iba?

"Bueno, bueno, ya está, ya pasó", pensó, frenético, y reanudó su camino. Tenía hambre y lo único que deseaba en aquel momento era llegar a casa y comer. Si es que quedaba algo…

Mientras caminaba, bajó la vista hasta mirar al suelo para asegurarse de que el incidente de antes no se repetiría.

Y algo captó su atención.

Algo pequeño y rosado permanecía, inmóvil e inofensivo, bajo una de sus botas. ¿Sería…?

Tino se agachó y cogió el misterioso objeto con cuidado, sonriendo enormemente cuando lo desplegó y pudo ver qué era.

¡Un billete de diez euros, entero y nuevecito! Si bien algo sucio por culpa de haber estado en la nieve, pero aún se podía usar, que era lo que le interesaba.

Los ojos de Tino brillaban con ilusión a medida que iban examinando el billete, mirándolo y remirándolo por delante y por detrás para comprobar que era auténtico, hasta que, por fin, finalizado el examen, su sonrisa se amplió.

¡Era auténtico!

De no haber estado tan cansado, el pequeño habría dado saltos de la emoción. Después de todo, ¡uno no se encontraba un billete de diez euros en la calle todos los días! Pero no, en vez de eso, lo que hizo fue mirarlo fijamente, con un único pensamiento en su mente.

En aquel momento, lo que aquel dinero significaba para él era _la posibilidad de comprar salmiakki._

Con una rapidez que ignoraba poseer, Tino se dio la vuelta y se echó a correr, en dirección al quiosco más cercano.

"_Salmiakki, salmiakki, salmiakki, salmiakki…_"

…

Después de una carrera que lo dejó fatigado, Tino llegó por fin al quiosco y entró en él, siendo recibido enseguida con un reconfortante calorcito y el agradable aroma del papel, de la tinta y de los dulces. Dulces… Su estómago gruñó al olerlos de tal manera que tuvo que darse un par de palmaditas en él para que dejara de hacer ruido. Tenía tanta hambre…

Sin mirar a los pocos clientes que había ahí dentro, Tino se acercó con cierta timidez al mostrador.

–Perdone… –empezó, levantando ligeramente la cabeza para poder mirar a los ojos al dependiente, un hombre bajo y moreno que le sonrió.

–¿Qué tal, pequeño? ¿Quieres fotocopias de algo, bolígrafos, revistas? ¡No te preocupes, que te daré lo que me pidas! ¿Oh? –se fijó en lo demacrado que estaba y su sonrisa se desvaneció, siendo sustituida por un entrecejo fruncido– ¿Quieres algún dulce?

–_Ole hyvä (Por favor)_ –pidió el pequeño, algo menos asustado al ver lo afable que era el dependiente–. Quería una cajita de Salmiakki Oxenstierna, si es posible…

–¡Oído cocina! –sonrió, dándose la vuelta y sacando la caja de un estante, para luego ponérsela en la mano.

Al tener por fin el salmiakki en sus manos, Tino no se pudo contener y la abrió, comiéndose todo su contenido con rapidez, pero con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. ¡Ah, después de semanas y semanas alimentándose de repollo y potaje, tener en la boca un dulce tan delicioso era una sensación tan magnífica que el pequeño sentía ganas de llorar de felicidad!

El dependiente, sin decir nada, se limitó a sonreír mientras el otro comía, evidentemente complacido.

–Vaya, sí que lo necesitabas, ¿eh? –comentó, sin quitarle el ojo de encima, y Tino asintió, con la boca aún llena de salmiakki, pero con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

En pocos minutos, la caja quedó completamente vacía, y el pequeño finlandés jadeaba un poco por el esfuerzo de comer tan deprisa, pero sin lamentarlo. Había valido la pena. Después de haber probado aquel exquisito manjar de dioses, se sentía más animado y más lleno de energía que nunca.

Decidido, le dio el billete al dependiente para pagar la caja, y éste rió suavemente mientras contaba el cambio y le dejaba, encima de las monedas, otra cajita de Salmiakki Oxenstierna.

–Regalo de la casa –contestó con un guiño cuando el menor intentó devolver el dulce, y empujó la caja en su dirección. Tanto insistió el dependiente que al fin Tino lo aceptó con una sonrisa y, tras guardarse el cambio, abrió la cajita.

En ese momento, algo dorado refulgió en el interior del envase, sorprendiendo enormemente al niño. Cauteloso, metió la mano y lo sacó de la caja, descubriendo algo que no esperaba ver nunca.

El dependiente, al verlo, dejó de sonreír y se enderezó, mirando a Tino y a su tesoro con los ojos como platos.

–No puede ser… lo has… –boqueó un par de veces, sin poder creérselo, hasta que por fin exclamó– ¡Has encontrado un Salmiakki Dorado!

Todo el mundo se dio la vuelta al oír el grito, fijando la vista inmediatamente en aquel niño tan callado e insignificante y en el objeto dorado que sostenía en su mano, tan característico que se supo instintivamente lo que acababa de pasar.

–¡Has encontrado el último Salmiakki Dorado! –siguió gritando, tan entusiasmado que Tino casi temió que le fuera a dar un ataque– ¡En mi tienda! ¡El quinto Salmiakki Dorado! ¡Y es tuyo! ¡Oh, Dios mío, qué maravilla!

Esas palabras bastaron para que, de repente, el niño se viera rodeado por los que estaban allí dentro, todos deseosos de ver y de obtener aquel maravilloso premio.

–¡Dámelo, _please_! ¡Te pagaré cincuenta dólares por él, te lo prometo! –gritó un joven alto y rubio con gafas, tratando de abrirse paso a codazos por entre la muchedumbre.

–¡No, déjame tenerlo a mí, aru! –exclamó otro de pelo largo y oscuro y curiosos ojos rasgados– ¡Te daré todo cuanto quieras y un peluche de Shinatty-chan si me dejas tenerlo, aru!

–No lo hará, porque a quien se lo va a dar es a mí, _da?_ –dijo una tercera voz, infantil y terrorífica, a la vez que una enorme mano se posaba en su frágil hombro– Escúchame, pequeño, si me das ese Salmiakki Dorado, te daré doscientos euros, una bici nueva y una varita mágica. ¿Trato?

Tino tembló, sin saber cómo deshacerse de ellos (y, en especial, de aquél que lo tocaba), cuando, de repente, el dependiente vino en su ayuda.

–¡Ya os vale, sólo es un niño! Muy adorable, por cierto, pero no más que mis dos tomatitos… –esto último lo comentó para sí mientras salía de detrás del mostrador y empujaba suavemente a Tino a la calle– Muy bien, pequeño, ahora escúchame. Vete a casa y no pierdas ese Salmiakki, ¿sí? –le sonrió, animoso, y le volvió a guiñar el ojo– Mucha suerte, pequeño.

–_K-kiitos!_ –exclamó Tino, feliz, y salió corriendo de allí con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. No podía esperar a darles aquella noticia a sus padres y a sus abuelos.

…

–_Äiti, äiti, äiti!_

Rojo por el esfuerzo, pero feliz y emocionado, Tino entró dando gritos en casa, sobresaltando a su madre, que, en esos momentos, servía la comida a los ancianos.

–¿Pero qué pasa, Tino? –preguntó la señora Väinämöinen, sorprendida, haciendo malabarismos para no dejar caer la comida a la colcha– ¿Por qué entras corriendo? Espera, ¿y esa bufanda? ¿De dónde la sacaste?

–_Äiti, äiti, äiti!_ –siguió gritando, eufórico, sin atender a las preguntas de su madre- ¡No te lo vas a creer! ¡Me encontré un billete en la calle y con él compré una caja de salmiakki, y el dependiente fue bueno y me regaló otra, y resulta que esa caja tenía un Salmiakki Dorado, y todos querían tenerlo, y el dependiente me ayudó a salir de allí, y volví a casa corriendo! ¡ES EL QUINTO SALMIAKKI DORADO, _ÄITI_! ¡LO ENCONTRÉ! ¡ES MÍO, _ÄITI_, ES MÍO!

La señora Väinämöinen se lo quedó mirando, muda de la impresión, y los cuatro abuelos se quedaron tan quietos que casi parecía que no respiraban. Durante diez segundos que parecieron una eternidad, un mágico silencio se impuso en aquella casa hasta que, por fin, el abuelo Ukko carraspeó.

–Estás bromeando, ¿verdad, Tino? –susurró, sin despegar sus irises violetas del pequeño– Nos estás mintiendo, ¿no es así? Dinos la verdad, Tino.

–¡No, es cierto! –insistió el pequeño, yendo a su lado y enseñándole el valioso objeto.

El abuelo Ukko examinó el Salmiakki, con ojos que, lentamente, empezaron a brillar con intensidad. De repente, el anciano levantó la cabeza y miró a los ojos a su nieto, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

Y el abuelo Ukko, que hacía décadas que no salía de aquella cama, saltó de la misma con una energía poco usual a sus años.

–¡YAHOOOOOOOOOOOO! –gritó, levantando los brazos al cielo, y cogió de las manos a Tino para bailar con él una danza salvaje y frenética que los demás, hasta el abuelo Tapio, presenciaron con una sonrisa en los labios.

No mucho después, el señor Väinämöinen, que venía agotado después de haber estado buscando empleo infructuosamente, entró en casa y contempló, atónito, aquella peculiar escena.

–¿Qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó, de repente olvidado todo su cansancio, y Tino, entre brincos y risas (puesto que su abuelo aún seguía bailando, aferrado a él), se lo contó todo. Debido a que a veces no se le entendía, fue necesario que lo repitiera un par de veces, pero el buen hombre seguía sin creérselo.

–¡Enséñale el Salmiakki Dorado! –gritó el abuelo Ukko, una vez terminadas las explicaciones– ¡Enséñale el Salmiakki a tu padre para que lo vea! ¡Alabado sea el Señor!

–Déjame ver, Tino –pidió el señor Väinämöinen, sentándose en una silla, y Tino, tras soltarse de su abuelo, se acercó a él con el Salmiakki Dorado.

Era un objeto hermoso, todo él hecho de oro, y modelado de tal forma que verdaderamente parecía una barrita de salmiakki. No obstante, era tan macizo que parecía imposible que pudiera albergar algún secreto en su interior.

–Hmmm… –murmuró el señor Väinämöinen, examinándolo detenidamente– Creo que vi alguna vez algo de este estilo… Es esa clase de cosas que debes abrir si activas un resorte, pero no sé cuál puede ser éste...

Mientras hablaba para sí entre dientes, el hombre deslizó sus dedos por toda la superficie del Salmiakki Dorado, apretando y girando donde él creía conveniente, sin ningún resultado. Por fin, después de varios intentos, logró dar con el mecanismo y, como por arte de magia, el Salmiakki se desplegó ante sus ojos, convertido ahora en un finísimo billete dorado con algo escrito en él en letra pequeña.

El señor Väinämöinen lanzó un silbido de admiración.

–Fascinante... –comentó, sujetando el billete con mucho cuidado por miedo a romperlo.

–Léelo, Kave, _ole hyvä_ –pidió la señora Väinämöinen, sentándose junto con su hijo en la cama de los ancianos.

El cabeza de familia asintió, y, tras carraspear, procedió a leer.

–_Felicidades, mi querido afortunado_ –empezó, acercándose mucho al billete para poder descifrar aquella letra–_._ _¡Estoy tan contento de que hayas encontrado tu_ _Salmiakki Dorado! ¡Ni te imaginas la de ganas que tengo de conocerte, pequeño ganador! Bueno, todo cuanto tengo que decirte es que te invito a que visites mi fábrica. El uno de marzo, a las diez de la mañana, permitiré que tú y los otros cuatro ganadores entréis en ella y descubráis todas las maravillosas sorpresas que para vosotros tengo reservadas. ¡Espera y verás! Después, al final de la visita, te esperará un camión en el que habrá provisiones de salmiakki para ti y toda tu familia que durará toda vuestra vida. Ah, asegúrate de que venga alguien contigo para que cuide de ti. Y, recuerda, si algún día se te acabasen los dulces, lo único que tienes que hacer es volver y enseñar este Salmiakki para que se te vuelvan a dar nuevas provisiones. ¡Buena suerte! Sinceramente suyo, Oskar_ _Oxenstierna._

–¿El uno de marzo? ¡Pero si eso es mañana! –gritó la señora Väinämöinen, emocionada, saliendo de un salto de encima del catre.

–¿Cómo que se nos han acabado las bayas? –preguntó la abuela Mielikki, desconcertada, pero nadie le hizo ni caso.

–¿Mañana? _Voi luoja! (¡Dios mío!)_ ¡No tienes tiempo que perder, Tino! –exclamó el abuelo Ukko, aún de pie y visiblemente eufórico– ¡Límpiate el pelo, lávate la cara, ponte tu mejor ropa, remienda ese abrigo, lustra tus botas, arréglate, ponte bien derecho y procura caminar sin arrastrar los pies! ¡Debes prepararte, _pojanpoika (nieto)_, para el que va a ser el mejor momento de tu vida! ¡Debes hacerlo!

–Ya está bien, Ukko –se rió la abuela Akka, haciéndole gestos a Tino para que se acercara y abrazándolo una vez vino–. Vas a poner nervioso al pequeño Tino, y recuerda que tiene que dormir para poder ir allá en forma.

–Eso me recuerda, ¿quién irá con él? –preguntó la señora Väinämöinen, mirando significativamente a su marido.

–Lo siento, Ilmatar, pero no puedo –se disculpó éste con cierta tristeza–. Tengo que estar allí todos los días y no puedo faltar. Me encantaría ir, pero...

–¡Yo! ¡Yo puedo ir con él! –se ofreció el abuelo Ukko, bailando una polca mientras daba vueltas por toda la habitación– ¡Dejadme que le acompañe!

Los señores Väinämöinen sonrieron al ver lo emocionado que estaba el anciano.

–Bueno, está visto que _isä_ está muy ilusionado... además, es el que más sabe de todos nosotros... ¿Por qué no le dejamos ir con Tino, Ilmatar?

–Sí, tienes toda la razón –respondió la señora Väinämöinen, riendo–. Casi mejor que vaya él. Además, yo no podría acompañarle, alguien tiene que cuidar de los otros tres abuelos, así que...

–¡YAHOOOOOOOOO! –gritó alegremente el abuelo Ukko, bailando con más ímpetu– _Kiitetty olkoon taivas! (¡Bendito sea el cielo!)_

En ese momento, alguien llamó enérgicamente a la puerta y la señora Väinämöinen, intrigada, fue a abrir. En ese momento, la casita se llenó de entusiasmados periodistas que deseaban ver al último y tardío descubridor del Salmiakki Dorado, y tanto fue su empeño que no salieron de allí hasta la medianoche, cuando el señor Väinämöinen los echó para que Tino pudiera irse a la cama.

...

–Es el fin –murmuró el señor Oxenstierna, entristecido, mientras, a su lado, su joven acompañante zapeaba distraídamente–. Sólo se han encontrado cuatro Salmiakkis Dorados y la cita es mañana. Solamente podrán apreciarla cuatro niños tontos... Oh, adiós a la fábrica que _min far (mi padre)_ levantó con tanto empeño...

Mientras el mayor se lamentaba, el joven miraba con fijeza a la televisión, como esperando que emitiera algo que cambiara el curso de los acontecimientos. En su regazo, una bolita blanca y peluda descansaba, evidentemente complacida, y lamía los dedos de su amo cada vez que se le acercaban. Programas de cocina, de cotilleos, telenovelas, películas y comedias circulaban ante sus ojos, sin proporcionarle ninguna pista de lo que debía venir. Frustrado él también, dejó el mando a un lado y fingió que veía con interés la serie que en aquellos momentos emitían mientras acariciaba al animalillo.

De repente, la serie se interrumpió y dio paso a una desconcertante imagen en la que una mujer de pelo largo y castaño y ojos verdes entraba en una casita bastante ruinosa.

–Últimas noticias: nos informan de que el quinto Salmiakki Dorado ha sido encontrado –recitó, alegre, y atravesó un pasillo desnudo hasta llegar a una habitación en la que cuatro ancianos, un matrimonio y un niño miraban a las cámaras que parecían haber salido de la nada, desconcertados–. Después de mucho investigar, se nos informó de que el feliz descubridor vive aquí y vinimos para que comparta con nosotros la alegría de su hallazgo.

Ambos hombres se quedaron mirando a la pantalla, sorprendidos, y su sorpresa se acentuó al aparecer en la pantalla un niño flaco de ojos violetas y con una bufanda azul marino al cuello sospechosamente familiar. Fue gracias a eso por lo que el joven le reconoció.

Era el niño que le había sonreído y abrazado el mes anterior.

–¿Cómo dices que te llamas, pequeño? –decía la periodista, poniendo el micrófono delante de su cara.

–Tino. Tino Väinämöinen –respondió éste, algo cortado y sin saber por dónde meterse.

–Bueno, pues... Tino... ¿Puedes decirnos cómo encontraste tu Salmiakki Dorado? ¡Sin saltarte ningún detalle, _kérem (por favor)_!

–Bueno, yo...

Oskar Oxenstierna atendió, mudo, a lo que decía el pequeño, dándose cuenta de lo formal y educado que parecía, si bien un poco tímido, y sonrió de placer.

–Vaya, parece que_ Gud (Dios)_ ha sido benevolente con nosotros –dijo, una vez que Tino se calló–. Parece mucho mejor persona que todos esos niños de antes. ¿Qué me dices, Berwald? ¿Lo consideramos digno de confianza?

Berwald asintió, con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas, sonriendo por dentro de felicidad. Aquel niño tan lindo y tan amable, al que se había resignado a no volver a ver...

...iba a visitar su fábrica.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Por favor, no me friáis a comentarios negativos por haber tardado tanto, ¡en serio que no quería!**

**¡Ya queda menos para que Tinito y Berwald se pueda conocer! ¿A que es genial? Por cierto, el asunto Oompa-Loompa permanecerá como un completo misterio~~ ¡A ver quién adivina qué son!**

**¡Reviews! Ya sabéis, críticas constructivas, comentarios de ánimo... ¡Nada de cosas malas!**

**_Haruhi Bondevick_: Sí, Noru es Violet, pero no se convertirá en mora. ¡Ya verás en qué lo hará! Me alegro de que te estés leyendo el libro y de que te guste x3 Por cierto, me reí mucho al leer tu review. ¡Fue más simpático!**

**_A todas las demás_: Gracias por vuestro apoyo y vuestro cariño a Tino. Es por gente como vosotras por la que las personas tan estúpidas e inseguras como yo pueden seguir escribiendo. ¡Un fuerte abrazo y todo mi amor!**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**PD: Ya sabéis a quién culpar si tardo ;)**


	9. El señor Oxenstierna

**Oh, Dios mío... no entiendo muy bien qué diantres pasó aquí, pero casi abandono esta serie. Menuda vergüenza u/u Lo digo en serio, ¡cinco meses! Jová... Ya conocéis la excusa, exámenes, trabajos y exámenes de entrada a la Uni. Lo siento tanto...**

**Si mal no recuerdo, los cinco ya habían encontrado su Salmiakki Dorado y nuestro sueco favorito acababa de descubrir que Tinito iba a ir a la fábrica. Bueno, pues aquí os lo dejo, ¡la tan esperada entrada a la Fábrica Oxenstierna!**

_**Axis Powers Hetalia no es mío, pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya-san.**_

_**No reclamo ningún derecho sobre "Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate".**_

**¡Dentro fic!**

* * *

El día tan ansiado por tantos acababa de llegar.

Frente a la Fábrica Oxenstierna, una muchedumbre se agolpaba, apretujaba y gritaba, luchando desesperadamente por acercarse al pequeño pero heterogéneo grupo que, protegido por un número considerable de policías, permanecía de pie delante de las verjas que, a las diez, se abrirían sólo para sus invitados.

En el interior de aquel círculo, un niño de pelo dorado y de punta saludaba a su público con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un ocasional guiño. A su lado, una pareja pálida e inexpresiva lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, de vez en cuando dirigiendo miradas compasivas a su madre cada vez que ella impedía (o trataba de impedir) que se alejase demasiado. Su hijo, un chico también estoico, estaba algo más lejos, hablando con otro que vestía un curioso jersey con bordados coloridos de todo tipo de aves. De vez en cuando, sacaba sin disimulo un dulce del bolsillo y se lo comía, sin ni siquiera ofrecer alguno a su interlocutor; algo muy mal visto por su padre y por el matrimonio que no hacía más que desvivirse por mimar a una pequeña sorprendentemente parecida al de los cabellos plateados y también, curiosamente, la única de sexo femenino entre los menores.

Por último, un niño bajo y enjuto con una bufanda azul y un anciano alto e igual de delgado esperaban pacientemente a un lado, echando frecuentes miradas al reloj que se alzaba en medio de la plaza y que, en aquel momento, marcaba las diez menos cuarto.

…

Aquél era el panorama que el señor Oxenstierna y su acompañante podían ver a través de uno de los ventanales del edificio mientras ultimaban todos y cada uno de los detalles de la visita de aquellos niños. El primero sonreía con cierta nostalgia, como recordando el período de esplendor de otrora, mientras que el segundo se limitaba a fruncir el ceño, endureciendo sin darse cuenta la expresión de su rostro.

–Vaya, parece ser que lo han convertido en todo un acontecimiento –silbó el mayor, escrutando todas y cada una de aquellas caras–. No me esperaba que fuera a venir tanta gente, ¿y tú, Berwald?

El susodicho asintió, tan levemente que parecía que no se había movido; por suerte, el otro lo conocía bien y había sabido entenderle.

–Me pregunto cómo será cuando tengamos que salir allá afuera –comentó, devolviendo su atención al bullicioso exterior–. Aunque sí es cierto que tengo ganas de ver cómo saldrá esta visita. Quiero decir, tal vez hayamos entendido mal y tengamos por aquí a más de un pequeño que valga la pena… No sé, puede ser una cosa como puede ser la otra, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar.

El joven volvió a asentir, acariciando a la bolita blanca y peluda que intentaba subirse a sus rodillas antes de erguirse y hacerle un gesto significativo al señor Oxenstierna. Éste suspiró.

–Tienes razón. Ahora vamos.

Tras hacerle una última caricia a la perra, los dos hombres abandonaron el cuarto.

.

.

Una estruendosa ovación inundó toda la plaza cuando, exactamente a las diez, un portón rechinó a lo lejos y dos figuras abandonaron el edificio Oxenstierna.

–¡Es él! –se oyó a alguien a pesar del ruido, siendo aquel grito inmediatamente coreado por todos.

Verdaderamente, una de las dos personas que a ellos se acercaban, un hombre de pelo dorado salpicado de canas y con un bastón con empuñadura de plata, era fácilmente identificable como el famoso señor Oxenstierna, aquél del que todos hablaban, el hombre convertido en leyenda viva gracias a sus prodigiosas habilidades. No así su acompañante, el joven anormalmente alto con gafas que emitían cegadores destellos por culpa de la luz y vestido con el mismo uniforme azul de corte militar que el otro que caminaba a su lado.

Los cinco niños afortunados, a pesar de no haber visto jamás al señor Oxenstierna, supieron reconocerlo con rapidez, aunque también ellos se hacían preguntas sobre aquel extraño que iba con él. Sólo Tino, aferrado a la mano de su abuelo, creyó saber quién era, pero prefirió callarse; sí, en cambio, tiró de su brazo.

–¿Quién es el que está con el señor Oxenstierna, _isoisä_? –preguntó, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por hacerse oír.

Como si hubiera entendido la pregunta, el abuelo Ukko lo miró y abrió la boca, pero su respuesta fue ahogada sin piedad por el estruendo que predominaba anárquicamente en la plaza.

–¿QUÉÉÉÉ? –chilló Tino, sin haber entendido nada, pero nunca llegó a saber qué era lo que el anciano quería decirle.

En el mismo momento en que las verjas chirriaron y los dos hombres salieron por fin del interior del recinto, un respetuoso silencio invadió el ambiente.

Pero no duró demasiado.

La gente volvió a gritar con todavía más ánimo que antes y aplaudió con fuerza, como entusiasmada por el hecho de que, después de tantos años, el héroe local por fin aparecía en público.

El señor Oxenstierna sonrió y saludó con modestia, aparentemente halagado por la entusiasta ovación, mientras que su acompañante se limitó a quedarse atrás, por lo visto no tan cómodo como el mayor. Tino y el anciano abuelo Ukko contemplaron con los ojos y la boca abiertos por la emoción cómo el primero se acercaba al grupo y les miraba con alegría y agradecimiento.

–Bienvenidos a mi fábrica, mis queridos niños y señores –saludó, y su voz grave y sincera, todavía marcada con un fuerte acento sueco, hizo que de nuevo volviera el silencio–. Me complace mucho ver en el día de hoy, delante del orgullo de mi familia, a tantos niños tan buenos y sanos y, por supuesto, tan fanáticos del salmiakki, ¿no?

Sólo unos pocos sonrieron ante la broma, Tino y su abuelo incluidos; Lukas se limitó clavar en el buen hombre una mirada de aburrimiento y fastidio mientras que Elín sacudió suavemente la cabeza con disimulado desprecio.

–Bueno, por dónde empezamos… ¡Ah, sí! Si me pudieseis hacer el favor de presentaros y de enseñarme el Salmiakki, _vänligen (por favor)_… Deseo de corazón conoceros personalmente.

No bien había acabado de hablar el señor Oxenstierna cuando Mathias, tan resuelto como siempre, decidió dar un paso al frente junto con su madre.

–Mi nombre es Mathias Køhler –declaró, con un tono excesivamente alto teniendo en cuenta que tampoco estaba tan lejos de su interlocutor, e hizo una inclinación un tanto exagerada–. Ella es mi _mor (madre)_, Frigg Køhler. ¿Verdad que es genial?

–¡Mathias! –gritó la pobre mujer, azorada por aquella curiosa presentación, pero el señor Oxenstierna se limitó a reírse.

–Verdaderamente, parece toda una dama –contestó con buen humor, besando su mano con galantería–. ¿Señora Køhler, entonces? Bien… Quédense con Berwald, _vänligen_, y no se separen de él. Pronto estaremos todos.

Madre e hijo se separaron de él y se quedaron de pie al lado del rezagado. Tino ladeó la cabeza, intrigado. Así que su nombre era Berwald…

–Yo soy Elín Fréysdottir, señor –resonó de repente una voz inocente y clara como el cristal, y el pequeño se giró a tiempo de ver cómo la única niña de allí y sus padres se presentaban.

–Así que tú eres Elín. Ah, ¡cómo olvidar a un encanto como tú! –respondió el señor Oxenstierna, haciendo que ella riese, alborozada–. Y los que te acompañan son, seguramente, el señor Hjálmarsson y… ¿la señora…?

–Mi esposa, Freyja Atladóttir –aclaró el señor Hjálmarsson con una educada inclinación de cabeza–. De empresario a empresario, quisiera expresarle mi más humilde…

–Sin ánimo de ofender, mi querido señor, pero tenemos menos tiempo del que cree –interrumpió el sueco con rapidez–. Que sepa que se la acepto, agradezco y devuelvo, pero hoy no es día de negocios, lo siento mucho.

La pequeña familia se alejó, molesta y contrariada, para engrosar el pequeño grupo que rodeaba al acompañante del señor Oxenstierna. ¿Qué habrían estado esperando? Era la pregunta que Tino no dejó de hacerse mientras Lukas y sus padres, los señores Thor y Járnsaxa Bondevick, así como un lacónico señor Stéfansson y Emil Njördrsson, hacían las consabidas presentaciones y se reunían con su joven acompañante.

Antes de que quisiese darse cuenta, su turno había llegado.

Muy nervioso, caminó sin soltar la mano de su abuelo hasta aproximarse al señor Oxenstierna y, tras presentarle el dorado objeto, murmuró con timidez:

–Tino Väinämöinen.

Algo inusitado sucedió.

A diferencia de la simple amabilidad con que había tratado a los demás, el señor Oxenstierna se agachó hasta quedar a su misma altura y le estrechó la mano.

–Conque Tino, eh… El pequeño que no encontró su billete hasta ayer, ¿no es cierto? ¡No te sorprendas, querido niño, lo vi todo en las noticias!

Desde el momento en que se había reunido con ellos, Tino no recordaba haber oído algo tan sincero.

–Eso sí –prosiguió, echando una rápida ojeada a los demás–, me alegro muchísimo de que hayas podido venir, ¡cuánto disfrutaremos!

Sólo entonces se fijó en la figura alta que permanecía junto al pequeño Tino. El abuelo Ukko sonrió, alegre, y no pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que esa misma alegría se plasmó en el rostro del otro adulto.

—¡Ukko, mi buen amigo, cuánto tiempo! –exclamó el señor Oxenstierna, abrazándolo con efusividad– ¡Cuánto tiempo sin saber de ti, estoy tan contento de volver a verte! ¿Así que éste es tu nieto? Bueno, bueno, bueno… ¡ciertamente, hoy va a ser un día maravilloso! ¡Oh, cielos, dónde tengo la cabeza, es tarde! ¡Vamos, con los demás!

Desconcertado –aunque no por ello menos eufórico–, Tino se acercó al grupo y esperó. Muy pronto, su abuelo se reunió con él, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, y el señor Oxenstierna se puso al frente.

–¡Muy bien! –exclamó tras un breve carraspeo– Ahora que ya nos conocemos, ¿qué tal si entramos? ¡Tenemos muchas cosas que ver, pequeños, y poco tiempo para hacerlo! ¡Vamos, vamos!

Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y avanzó rápidamente en dirección a la fábrica, seguido a cierta distancia por los demás. En pocos minutos, los portones volvieron a rechinar y se cerraron pesadamente, separándoles del exterior.

Nada más se cerraron las puertas de la Fábrica Oxenstierna, la plaza no tardó en vaciarse.

.

.

Las presurosas zancadas a las que les obligaba a caminar el señor Oxenstierna impidieron que Tino pudiese admirar las habitaciones que iban atravesando, aunque sí pudo apreciar que eran coloridas y que estaban amuebladas con buen gusto. Casi como si, además de una fábrica, fuese una casa de verdad. Sonaba extraño, aunque probablemente explicase muchas cosas.

Delante de él, Lukas y Emil hablaban tan quedamente que apenas se podía entender lo que decían, aunque el aficionado a los pájaros estaba siendo bastante expresivo. Tino se rió, divertido.

–¿Pasa algo, Tino? –oyó que su abuelo le preguntaba y negó con rapidez.

–No, nada… estaba viendo a Lukas y a Emil y, bueno, me hacía gracia su discusión… Algo de "hermano"…

El abuelo Ukko fingió exasperarse y le revolvió el pelo a su nieto, acabando por reírse junto con él.

–Qué es lo que haremos contigo, eh –bromeó, guiñándole un ojo–. Mira que te dejo fuera y no te dejo ver la fábrica.

–_Isoisä!_

.

.

–¿Pasa algo, Berwald?

El aludido apartó la vista del cuadro que formaban el quinto niño y su abuelo y la centró en el mayor.

–_N'j…_ –admitió, mirando al suelo.

–¿Entonces? Llevas desde ayer muy nervioso, ¿te pasa algo?

Berwald sabía perfectamente qué era lo que quería decir el mayor, pero se mantuvo con la boca cerrada. ¿Cómo explicarle la importancia que tenía para él la visita de aquel niño, quizá la primera persona fuera de su familia que no lo rechazaba a la primera? No… aunque sólo fuese por un momento más, el joven prefería guardar para sí aquel secreto, más preciado que cualquier otro en aquel lugar.

–La v'sita, m'cha gent'… –explicó en cambio, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño para hacer su explicación más realista.

No fue suficiente, pero bastó para convencer al señor Oxenstierna; tras asentir, comprensivo, se adelantó y carraspeó de nuevo para atraer la atención de sus invitados.

.

.

Un fuerte carraspeo interrumpió las conversaciones de los integrantes de aquel grupo y todos levantaron la cabeza por instinto en dirección a su origen. El señor Oxenstierna sonreía afablemente y jugueteaba con su bastón, señal de que se disponía a contarles algo importante.

–Cuando atravesemos esta puerta que tengo detrás de mí –dijo, apuntando hacia la misma con un gesto–, encontrarán percheros y unos dispensadores de bolsitas azules. Quiero que dejen en las perchas todo lo que tengan de abrigo y que se protejan los zapatos con las bolsitas, o, si no, no podremos continuar.

–¿Por qué no? –gritó Mathias Kohler, provocando sin querer un pequeño pero ensordecedor eco. Cuando éste se desvaneció, el señor Oxenstierna pudo seguir.

–Veréis, a partir de aquí, empezará a hacer mucho calor y… bueno, no os garantizo que algunas habitaciones vayan a ser muy limpias… ¡No, no, por supuesto que las limpiamos!, pero es que siempre hay accidentes, ya sabéis, y no me gustaría que alguno sufriera un desastroso percance. Me entendéis, ¿no?

A pesar de que no era aquélla su intención, sus palabras despertaron un murmurar de desconcierto que no se acalló hasta que no cruzaron dicha puerta, donde, tal y como se había avisado, los ya mencionados objetos les esperaban.

–Será una broma, ¿no? –exclamó Elín, mirando con asco el plástico azul– ¡Yo no me quiero poner eso!

–Tú verás –replicó el señor Oxenstierna, sin apenas molestarse en girarse–. Pero no me gustaría que esos bonitos zapatitos tuyos acabasen tan sucios que no quedase otro remedio que tirarlos.

Aunque no fue el mejor de los argumentos, fue lo suficientemente efectivo como para que la islandesita, a regañadientes, se decidiese a cubrir su calzado.

Hubo un par de incidentes más, como cuando Mathias empezó a jugar con los protectores de zapatos, pero, por suerte, se pudieron solucionar a tiempo: muy pronto, todos habían cumplido y esperaban, algunos con más paciencia que otros, a alguna nueva indicación.

El señor Oxenstierna, también sin abrigo y con los elegantes zapatos cubiertos con aquellas curiosas bolsas, los miró, triunfante.

–¡Bueno, allá vamos! –sonrió, evidentemente complacido, y desapareció por un largo y estrecho pasillo.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Tal vez un poco sosillo, estoy un poco oxidada por la falta de práctica. Igualmente, espero que os haya gustado.**

**¡Respuesta a reviews!**

**_NoodleMarichan_: No, no son mochis, lo siento mucho xDDDD Tengo que reconocer que ésa fue buena. ¡Ya verás qué son!**

**_rEIKo666_: Tengo que admitir que al principio me dio un poco de yuyu tu nombre, pero la cosa cambió cuando leí tu review. Bueno, aparte de las disculpas pertinentes, quería decirte que muchas gracias y que la mayoría de las cosas se encuentran así, lo que queda se encuentra con los poderes de madre (?)**

**_Sakhory_: Como de costumbre, de los reviews más entretenidos xD Ahora en serio, que muchas gracias y que... ¡porras, vas a hacer que me ponga roja!**

**_lol07_: Tu review me llamó la atención. No sólo por los mensajes y eso, sino por el salmiakki. Yo lo probé y te aseguro que es verdad que tiene un sabor muy fuerte, sobre todo si no estás acostumbrada. Me gustó mucho, que conste xD Tengo un truco que consiste en comerlo muy lentamente; así te acostumbras y no te parece tan repugnante al principio. Por cierto, ¡chssssss!**

**_Las demás, que también os quiero_: ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**Aaaaah, otra cosa, que no es tan importante, pero bueh... Me gustaría tener una beta-reader para esta historia. No por mal, es que no quiero decepcionaros. La que quiera que me avise, por favor. No os obligo, eh.**

**Dicho esto, hasta la próxima (que espero que sea dentro de MUCHO menos tiempo). ¡Chao!**


End file.
